Grimm Blood
by DAOS5
Summary: Durante el viaje al bosque de Forever Fall, Jaune se enfrenta a Cardín después de haber aguantado sus abusos por semanas pero en lugar de ser un Ursa el que aparece en el lugar, una criatura mucho peor hace su aparición en el bosque.
1. Chapter 1

Sus piernas temblaban, su corazón latía a su máximo, estaba sudando frio a mares, las manos le temblaban mientras trataba de dirigirlas a la espada atada a su cintura para poder defenderse de la furia que había causado en su compañero de clase y casi némesis, Cardín Winchester.

El y Cardín no habían tenido el comienzo más agradable que se pudiera decir en cuanto a su relación como compañeros de clase. Principalmente porque desde su primera clase de combate juntos y al Cardín notar la clara falta de entrenamiento en él, Juane Arc, decidió tomarlo como su pequeño entretenimiento durante clases… Y en clase también. Así pues, inicio su vida en Beacon; el lugar en el que se supone guerreros son entrenados para la defensa de los débiles, termino siendo no muy diferente a cualquier escuela común y corriente con todo y los cretinos que se creían superiores (véase Cardín) a los cuales les gustaba hacerle la vida miserable a los demás (véase Jaune). La situación se mantuvo así durante semanas con Cardín molestando a Juane en cada momento que se le veía posible, desde hacerlo tropezar hasta mandarlo a volar al otro lado de la escuela usando uno de los lockers cohete que se usaban para tener un rápido acceso a las armas de todos los estudiantes. Sus amigos trataban de ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo parecían no querer involucrarse demasiado después de todo él debía de librar sus propias batallas, se supone que iba a ser un cazador, se esperaría que al menos pudiera lidiar con un cretino por el mismo o al menos eso parecían esperar todos, profesores incluidos. Resulta que no es tan fácil como uno desearía, sobre todo si ese cretino puede hacer que te echen del lugar en el que estas para lograr tus sueños con una simple llamada al director.

Y es que Cardín fácilmente podía hacerlo al haber descubierto sobre los documentos falsos que había usado para lograr su admisión a Beacon después de haber escuchado a escondidas una charla que tuvo con su compañera de equipo, Pyrrha Nikos, sobre cómo había mentido para lograr entrar en la academia.

Desde entonces Cardín había aprovechado la información obtenida para obligarlo a hacer todo lo que él quisiera, incluyendo sus tareas y trabajos de clase.

Pero todo cambio unos minutos atrás cuando Cardín a modo de venganza contra Pyrrha por haberlo humillarlo en clase decidió hacerle una broma que no tenia nada de inofensiva, la cual involucraba una clase muy agresiva de avispas persiguiendo a su compañera después de que él, le arrojara un tarro lleno de néctar que habían estado recolectando en el bosque de Forever Fall a pedido de la maestra Peach a modo de viaje escolar, para que así las avispas se concentraran únicamente en ella.

Por supuesto él se negó y en lo creyó sería un acto de increíble valentía, lanzo el frasco contra Cardín; El cual al golpearlo directo en la cara se rompió liberando todo su contenido sobre Cardín, por supuesto desatando su furia contra Juane lo que nos lleva a la situación actual con un temeroso Jaune y un furibundo Cardín.

Trato de apartar sus rubios cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor, pero al tener sus manos en un estado peor que la mismísima gelatina no tuvo mayor éxito que el de hacer que se pegaran más mechones en su frente lo cual aumento aun mas sus nervios por si no fuera poco.

Cardín se acercaba lentamente mientras sus compañeros de equipo simplemente se mantenían detrás de el sin mover siquiera un musculo, parecían igual de nerviosos que Juane en esos momentos, o al menos eso fue lo que Jaune llego a pensar antes de paralizarse con el simple escuchar de la voz de Cardín.

"¡Estás muerto Arc!" Gruño Winchester con una increíble cantidad de furia que poco a poco aumentaba más y más.

" _Ay estoy más que muerto…"_ Pensó Jaune, mientras que con torpes pasos trataba de alejarse de Cardín lo más rápido posible si levantar mas su ira. Intento en el cual fallaba enormemente.

Cuando creyó que todo había terminado al tener a Cardín justo delante con su mazo de guerra en mano listo para aplastarle la cabeza con él, lo único que pudo hacer al verlo levantarlo por sobre su cabeza fue cerrar los ojos y esperar… Y esperar… Y esperar…

Pero nada paso.

" _¿mmm? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ya estoy muerto?"_ Pensó Jaune al no sentir nada de dolor o ninguna otra sensación fuera de lo normal. Así que al esperar unos pocos segundos mas y darse cuenta de que todo seguía igual decidió abrir sus ojos y comprobar que es lo que sucedía pero al hacerlo lo primero que vio fue la figura paralizada de Cardín aun con su mazo levantado y con un rostro que estaba desfigurado por el terror que parecía estar presenciando frente a el al igual que sus compañeros de equipo los cuales portaban un rostro igual o incluso mas desfigurado por el miedo que su líder.

Jaune estuvo a punto de interrogarlos por el motivo de su miedo, pero se congelo al escuchar algo detrás de él, un sonido gutural; igual al que uno haría al tratar de hablar mientras bebe algo al mismo tiempo o igual al que alguien que tiene algo atorado en la garganta y tratando de comunicarse intentara hablar, solo logrando soltar sonidos de rasgados húmedos inentendibles.

El sudor frio volvió al darse cuenta de que fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo esos sonidos además de también haber causado tales reacciones en sus acompañantes… estaba detrás de él.

No estaba seguro de que era lo que causaba tales sonidos, pero fuera lo que fuera sonaba agresivo gracias a los constantes sonidos guturales iguales a gruñidos de animal, de lo que estaba seguro era que era peligroso y al más mínimo movimiento podría atacarlos. Estando el en desventaja al estar de espalda decidió tratar de emparejar la situación, aunque fuera un poco. Moviendo lentamente su mano y sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada. Aunque la situación lucia mal estaba seguro de que era un mejor escenario que el de hace unos instantes donde era el solo contra todo un equipo mejor entrenado que él, ahora los cinco jóvenes estaban en una situación de peligro real en la que los cinco debía trabajar juntos para sobrevivir y Juane estaba seguro de que si lo hacían podrían lograrlo sin importar si lo que estuviera detrás era uno de esos aclamados Grimm Alfa de los cuales habían aprendido en clase del profesor Port.

Así que seguro de que tenían la ventaja de la situación actuó desenfundando su espada y colocando su escudo a la altura del pecho y frente a su cuerpo al tiempo que daba media vuelta para encarar a la bestia que los asechaba… Que equivocado estaba.

Al voltear y ver con sus propios ojos a la creatura su rostro palideció al ver a semejante adefesio con su mirada clavada ahora exclusivamente en él. Ahora podía entender porque los rostros del equipo ahora detrás suyo lucían así, la criatura…. Negra como el cielo de una noche sin luna ni estrellas, con toques blancos esparcidos por su cuerpo encorvado cuya complexión le recordaba a esas criaturas llamadas gorilas de las que había leído en su niñez y de las cuales ya existían reportes de Grimms con una forma parecida, Jaune había visto a esos Grimm antes en su libro de texto, pero esta criatura no era nada parecida a algún Grimm que haya visto antes.

Lo único que podía identificar a dicha criatura como un Grimm ya de por si eran solo sus colores, los cuales no vareaban mucho en estas criaturas, pero además de eso no tenía otra cualidad física que Jaune pudiera recordar de su libro. Las patas traseras de la criatura eran como las de un felino mientras que las delanteras, más grandes y largas que las traseras, lucían como las de un humano, excepto por las largas garras blancas que sobresalían de las puntas de sus dedos. Además de eso la bestia poseía un cuerpo alargado y robusto como el de cualquier canino de una raza grande, lo cual lo hacia ver incluso mas bizarro por la forma en la que se mantenía erguido sobre sus patas traseras, como si estuviera listo para lanzarse sobre ellos en cualquier momento, y devorarlos con ese hocico alargado el cual se abría en cuatro hileras de dientes afilados listos para desmembrarlos.

Pero lo peor no era su hocico lleno de dientes que podrían destrozarlo fácilmente, ni su apariencia que parecía sacada de la peor pesadilla que pudo haber tenido de niño cuando sus hermanas le contaban historias sobre los Grimm para asustarlo por diversión, ni siquiera el hedor a cañería vieja que parecía desprenderse de la bestia, no… lo peor eran otras dos rasgos que nunca en sus constantes hojeadas a libros sobre Grimm para aprender sobre ellos había visto en ninguno otro y esos dos rasgos eran: La sustancia igualmente negra que parecía desprender de su piel y de la cual probablemente provenía el hedor, y sus ojos… Los demás Grimm de los cuales había leído o visto ilustraciones siempre compartían un rasgo único en sus ojos y ese era su único y espeluznante color amarillo. Pero este Grimm no compartía ese rasgo, ya que sus ojos parecían estar completamente vacíos, solo reflejando una oscuridad sin fin en la cual casi cae al quedársele mirando por más de un segundo.

Jaune paso toda la saliva que había acumulado al haberse quedado un móvil por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y tenso su cuerpo en preparación para la inminente pelea.

"Cardín" Su voz pareció sacar de su trance al gigantesco chico al juzgar por el pequeño ruido que causo su armadura al moverse ligeramente, sin embargo, Jaune no fue el único que noto el movimiento a juzgar por los gruñidos enojados que la criatura emitió. Jaune entonces trato de mantener la calma mientras su corazón latía a todo lo que podía por el inminente ataque que se aproximaba. "Esa cosa… v-va a lanzarse sobre nosotros… c-cuando lo haga, yo tratare de pararlo con mi escudo, pero no podre y seguramente me tumbe de espalda por la fuerza, cuando eso pase quiero que lo golpees con tu mazo y lo mandes volando lo mas lejos posible, cuando lo hagas tendremos que corres y buscar a la señorita Goodwitch… ¿Entendido?" Explico lo mejor que pudo su plan, un plan que había pensado a las prisas y que en lo único en lo que se basaba era en que la criatura gracias a su grotesca forma no parecía poseer la agilidad para perseguirlos con rapidez a una larga distancia, por supuesto esa suposición podría estar mal y la criatura ser más rápida de lo que lo eran ellos. Eso es lo que Cardín pensó mientras escuchaba el plan de Jaune y asentía a la vez que hacia un sonido de confirmación para que el rubio pudiera escucharlo y supiera que estaba de acuerdo.

Al terminar el pequeño intercambio de palabras el cual el resto del quipo logro escuchar y ya se preparaba para escapar de la criatura, esta misma hizo su movimiento lanzándose con fuerza sobre Jaune y tumbándolo de espalda haciendo que todo su cuerpo retumbara por la fuerza de la criatura, tal como habían planeado, mientras Jaune se preparaba y hacia todo lo posible para evitar que el hocico de la criatura le comiera el rostro tratando de alejarla con su escudo apenas ganando la lucha de fuerzas en la que se habían metido. Al cabo de unos momento y al ya casi no tener fuerzas se dio cuenta de que Cardín no había echo su parte aun y al levantar un poco la vista para asegurarse de que no hubiera surgido otro inconveniente como más criaturas lo único que pudo divisar fueron las espaldas de sus compañeros mientras estos corrían a todo lo que sus cuerpos se los permitía y haciendo todo lo posible por alejarse de ahí incluso Cardín llego a soltar su preciado mazo para así no tener que cargar con el innecesario peso que este suponía.

Jaune al darse cuenta de que había sido abandonado por sus compañeros lo único que pudo hacer fue lamentarse por su mala suerte al mismo tiempo que sentía la furia crecer dentro de él a causa de la cobardía de los jóvenes disque estudiantes de Cazador.

Pero eso fue mandado rápidamente hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos al recordar en la situación en la que se encontraba, poniendo mas fuerza a su empuje sacrificando su espada para poder empujar con ambos brazos además de también ayudarse con la pierna derecha logro quitarse a la criatura de encima y lanzarla a poco mas de dos metros de distancia, logrando así rápidamente volver a ponerse de pie antes de que la criatura se recompusiera y volviera a saltar hacia su posición, Jaune apenas y logro esquivar la tacleada lanzándose hacia su derecha y rodando sobre el suelo para terminar hincado a unos metros de distancia de la bestia. Por desgracia el haber echo esto significo dejar en el miso y ahora lejos de el a su preciada espada, la cual era su única defensa en esos momentos contra la horripilante criatura y que ahora yacía junto a ella…

El Grimm pareció confundido después de haber aterrizado y no haber logrado conectar con su objetivo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la nueva ubicación de su objetivo y se preparo para saltar nuevamente hacia su presa. Jaune rápidamente noto sus intenciones y se preparo para volver a esquivar cuando por el rabillo del ojo a su izquierda logro captar un objeto del cual nunca creyó que verlo lo pudiera hacer tan feliz, por la sorpresa del momento Jaune no pudo evitar bajar su guardia por un momento para apreciar el ahora abandonado mazo de su bully personal, por desgracia esto le salió caro ya que el Grimm al notar su momento de distracción aprovecho para atacar lanzándose esta ves con sus patas delanteras levantadas apuntando sus afiladas garras al pecho de Jaune.

Jaune lo no logro reaccionar a tiempo y para cuando intento hacerse a un lado no pudo evitar que las jarras arañaran su brazo derecho, causando un gran corte en el mismo y provocando que Jaune soltara un gran grito de dolor que estaba seguro de que pudo ser escuchado por todo el bosque. Como sea, al lograr haber esquivado la muerte por poco Jaune se había movido por instinto hacia la dirección donde descansaba el mazo de Cardín, pero al tratar de tomarlo se dio cuenta de algo que por el momento y por la falta de información anterior a Beacon sobre el tema había causado que no se diera cuenta… y que ahora lo único que le causaba era un increíble terror.

" _Su garra atravesó mi aura…"_ Pensó Jaune con pánico ante la idea de un Grimm que podía atravesar el aura con esa facilidad.

Ahora herido y con su escudo como única defensa, además de estar peleando con un arma con la cual no estaba familiarizado, la cual apenas y podía cargar con una mano herida, enfrentarse a una criatura hasta ahora desconocida que podía atravesar el aura que se supone protege el cuerpo de las personas… Jaune no podía imaginar una situación más jodida que a la que ahora se enfrentaba.

Jaune apenas si podía mantener el agarre en el mazo con su mano herida así que no podía ni siquiera levantarlo por completo, solo lo tenia sujeto por el mango del arma mientras la punta del maso se mantenía casi tocando el piso, al mismo tiempo Jaune tenia su otro brazo con su escudo arriba de forma que protegiera su cuerpo para una nueva emboscada, pero mientras más sostenía el mazo mas se daba cuenta de algo…

" _Necesito conseguir mi espada de vuelta"_ Y es que esa era su mejor opción por el momento, no podía luchar con un arma que ni siquiera podía levantar por completo, pero al mismo tiempo no es como si la bestia lo fuera a dejar caminar tranquilamente hacia su arma y tomarla mientras el esperaba inmóvil… tenia que pensar en una forma de mantener al monstruo ocupado para poder conseguir si arma predilecta de nuevo.

No pudo seguir con sus cavilaciones internas ya que el monstruo volvió a lanzarse sobre él. En ese momento todo pareció ir en cámara lenta por un momento antes de que algo brotara de la mente de Jaune… El recuerdo de una persona… El recuerdo de Ruby.

Fue gracias a ese recuerdo que a Jaune se le ocurrió una forma de actuar que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera conocido a la pequeña prodigio. Rápidamente Jaune movió su mano derecha donde estaba su escudo hacia esa misma dirección para que después su cuerpo siguiera el ejemplo y este lograra dar un giro con el cual no solo logro esquivar al Grimm si no que gracias al momentum ganado por el giro Jaune logro mover la maza al mismo tiempo que se acumulaba la fuerza del giro para después golpear al Grimm y mandarlo a volar unos cinco metros lejos de su posición en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su espada.

Al ver a la bestia salir volando Jaune rápidamente soltó la maza y corrió en dirección a su espada. Mientras corría no pudo evitar pensar en Ruby y la muy grande deuda que ahora le debía, después de todo si no fuera por esa conversación que habían tenido hace tiempo durante la clase de combate en la que Juane había cuestionado a Ruby como es que podía moverse así de ágil con un arma tan grande y pesada si ella no era en realidad fuerte físicamente, claro que rápidamente se disculpo y menciono que no había dicho eso con intención de ofenderla a lo cual Ruby simplemente rio y le explico que ella usaba el momentum de su arma para poder moverse rápidamente además de una ayuda extra de su semblanza. Gracias a haber recordado esa conversación es que logro sacar la idea de hacer lo mismo y le sirvió para ganar unos importantes segundos.

Cuando logro alcanzar su espada lo único que logro escuchar fue el sonido de la criatura que volvía a saltar, seguramente en su dirección así que rápidamente se volteo con su espada extendida para así aplicar la idea del momentum, pero ahora no usando el propio momentum si no el de su rival.

Su plan funciono al ver como la criatura se empalaba a si misma en su arma directo en el pecho, sin embargo, Jaune no fue capas de resistir la fuerza de la embestida y esta lo volvió a tirar al piso donde la criatura aprovecho la cercanía entre ambos para así poder clavar sus filosos dientes en el hombro de Jaune, sacándole a este un grito de dolor que le desgarro la garganta al rubio.

Ambos, criatura y guerrero, se mantuvieron forcejeando en el piso por unos instantes con Jaune tratando de girar el mango de su espada mientras esta se encontraba dentro de la bestia y causar mas daño mientras que el monstruo ejercía mas fuerza con su boca triturando así el hombro de Jaune. La lucha duro un minuto completo del cual Jaune creyó fueron horas en las que pensó se desmayaría por el dolor infringido en su hombro, pero pasado el tiempo Jaune noto como la fuerza que se ejercía en su cuerpo disminuía y el Grimm dejaba de lanzar sonido alguno hasta que finalmente este cayo muerto sobre su cuerpo, causando que toda esa baba negra que ahora fluía aun mas libra gracias a su herida callera toda sobre Jaune y sus heridas abiertas…

Jaune al notar esto rápidamente empujo al monstruo el cual había empezado a desintegrarse ya dejando atrás solo un rastro de esa cosa negra en el piso en forma de un charco de baba negra.

"¿Pero que es esto?" Menciono el rubio mientras trataba de remover toda la baba de su cuerpo, pero antes de lograr un progreso un punzante dolor llego hasta sus heridas ahora llenas de esa cosa negra, tanto su herida de hombro como a la de su brazo el punzante dolor lo hizo caer de sobre sus rodillas mientras reprimía un grito de dolor.

"¡JAUNE!" Se escucho el grito de una chica pelirroja en traje de espartana color bronce que venia acompañada de otras dos chicas mas baja que ella, una pelinegra con las pintas de su cabello roja y un vestido de combate negro y rojo junto con una peliblanca un poco mas alta que la pelinegra con igualmente un vestido de combate solo que este era blanco con el interior de su chaqueta rojo. El trio de chicas llego corriendo junto al rubio para ver su cómo se encontraba pero al ver su deplorable estado y ver su rostro de sufrimiento causado por las heridas causo que las chicas se horrorizaran y quisieran matar al maldito de Cardín por haberlo abandonado…

"¡Jaune tranquilo!, la profesora ya viene… no te preocupes pronto estarás bien" menciono la pelirroja mayor mientras se arrodillaba junto a su compañero y líder de equipo, tomando su mano para tratar de transmitirle fuerzas atravesó del contacto. Mientras tanto las otras dos chicas no supieron que hacer al nunca haberse esperado una situación parecida en un momento como este, dicho esto la primera en reaccionar fue Weiss que rápidamente callo en cuenta de la baba negra que se encontraban sobre las heridas del rubio y como esta parecía ser la causante del estado de Jaune.

" _¿Un ataque?"_ Fue su primer línea de pensamiento y el que le parecía más lógico ya que según los miembros del equipo CRDL Jaune se había quedado con un Grimm que estaba cubierto por una baba negra. Rápidamente Weiss hizo las conexiones y hablo. "¡Tenemos que quitarle esa cosa de encima!, ¡rápido Ruby! vimos un riachuelo cerca de aquí toma uno de los frascos vacíos que están tirados y trae agua"

Ruby salió de su shock inicial por la orden de Weiss y rápidamente corrió a tomar uno de los frascos que CRDL había dejado tirado al momento de su escape y salió disparada en la dirección de la que llegaron.

Mientras tanto lo único que Jaune podía sentir en esos momentos era el punzante dolor de sus heridas, al tiempo que empezaba a ver todo con diferentes todos de colores al mismo tiempo que todo parecía bailar como si estuviera viendo el fondo de un riachuelo además de sentir como todo el mundo empezaba a girar y sus parpados pesaban cada vez mas hasta que ya no mudo mantener sus ojos abiertos y tuvo que cerrarlos al tiempo que lo ultimo que escuchaba era la preocupada de su compañera de equipo.

"¿Jaune…?"

Y entonces todo fue oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Todo estaba lleno excelentemente bien… o al menos eso es lo que quería hacerse creer a si misma, pero la ausencia de su líder hacia y una sensación fría y pesada se posara en su estomago y no la dejara disfrutar de Nora y sus constantes inocentes provocaciones a Ren al comerse todo el contenido de su frasco nada mas haber acabado de llenarlo.

Esto causo la preocupación de ambos compañeros de equipo de la chica, la cual mantenía una mirada conflictuada en sus facciones.

"¿Pyrrha estas bien?" Pregunto con preocupación la pequeña y energética peli naranja al notar la mirada de la chica. Lo cual causo que esta suspirara para luego dar su respuesta.

"Estoy preocupada por Jaune, desde que se junta con el equipo CRDL siempre parece preocupado o asustado… mas de lo normal quiero decir" Menciono la chica con la vista baja. "¡Se supone que yo soy su compañera! debería estar ahí para ayudarlo, pero Jaune no me deja ayudarlo así que no se cómo hacer que acepte mi ayuda, ¡lo cual solo hace que me preocupe más y más! ¡Y ahora no tengo idea de que hacer!"

Nora retrocedió un paso sorprendida por el arrebato de la pelirroja lanzando una mirada a su amigo de la infancia pidiendo por refuerzos, después de todo Ren era el bueno con las palabras y cosas como esas mientras que ella era más de tomar acción en estos casos, pero la verdad no se le ocurría ni a ella un plan para ayudar a su amiga, así que se lo encargo a Ren.

Ren al ver la mirada de su amiga de la infancia además de haber escuchado lo que la pelirroja había dicho medito sus palabras unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar… "mmm… En realidad, no creo que sea buena idea tratar de intervenir"

Pyrrha no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo el chico… ¿Abandonar a Jaune?, ¡Nunca!, ¡sobre su cadáver, prefería morir mil veces antes de abandonar a su amigo, compañero y tal vez interés amoroso.

Ren al ver la expresión de la campeona tornarse una enojada y que esa furia iba dirigida hacia su persona decidió agregar. "No me refiero a abandonarlo, pero si él no quiere aceptar nuestra ayuda entonces no podemos forzarlo a hacer algo que el no desea… nuestra mejor opción es esperar a que el venga a nosotros y entonces estar ahí para él."

"Ren tiene razón… ¡Como siempre!" Agrego la pequeña y energética chica rápidamente para apoyar a su amigo y que Pyrrha no se lanzara contra el cómo parecía ser el caso hace algunos segundos.

Pyrrha al escuchar a Ren entendió que tenía razón, no podía forzar a Jaune a confiar en ella. Esas cosas se conseguían con el tiempo, no a la fuerza… aun así eso no la hacia sentir mejor ante la situación.

"Entiendo tu punto Ren, pero ¿qué sucede si algo le pasa a Jaune? o peor ¿¡qué pasa si le hacen algo a Jaune!?" menciono la pelirroja aun preocupada por su amigo.

"En ese caso debemos de mantenernos atento y solo intervenir si es absolutamente necesario, lo ultimo que queremos es que Jaune se enoje con nosotros por meternos en sus asuntos" Aconsejo el pelinegro con calma al ver a su compañera un poco más tranquila.

Pyrrha parecía estar a punto de tranquilizarse por completo cuando de repente todos pudieron escuchar algo que les helo la sangre… Un grito.

Y no cualquier grito, si no el grito de justamente la persona de la que estaban hablando…

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo ni un instante Pyrrha se lanzo a correr en la dirección de la que venía el lamento.

"¡Pyrrha espera necesitamos un plan antes!" El grito de Ren cayo en oídos sordos. "¡Demonios!" Soltó el normalmente tranquilo chico y estuvo a punto de salir disparado detrás de la pelirroja pero un grito a sus espaldas los hizo parar.

"¿¡Chicos que fue eso!? ¡¿Dónde está Jaune!?" La pequeña líder del equipo RWBY llego rápidamente a donde estaban ellas y justo detrás Weiss.

"¡Ruby Weiss! Qué bueno que están aquí, rápido, Pyrrha se fue corriendo en esa dirección tras el grito. Ustedes son mas rápidas así que ustedes vayan mientras nosotros vamos por la profesora Goodwitch" Planeo Ren rápidamente apuntando en la dirección en la que la pelirroja había salido disparada unos momentos antes.

Sin mencionar otra palabra el pelinegro dio un asentimiento hacia su compañera y juntos salieron disparados en dirección al Bullhead que los había traído hasta el bosque en un principio con la esperanza de encontrar a su profesora rápidamente.

Ruby igualmente dio un asentimiento antes de empezar a correr en dirección previamente señalada por el pelinegro con Weiss unos metros detrás de ella. Gracias a su semblanza Ruby pudo rápidamente alcanzar y ponerse a la altura de Pyrrha en la persecución, pero al estar a punto de hablar para llamar l atención de Pyrrha, la cual parecía en un trance, uno gritos llamaron la atención de las tres chicas y las hizo detenerse cerca de un riachuelo.

"¡Corran! ¡Es un Monstruo!" acercándose rápidamente, frente a ellas hizo su aparición el equipo CRDL sin su líder, los cuales portaban un rostro lleno de sudor por el gran esfuerzo de haber corrido a toda velocidad por un largo periodo de tiempo.

Al verlos correr en su dirección Pyrrha enseguida noto la falta de dos de los miembros del grupo así que rápidamente tomo por el cuello de la ropa al miembro del equipo que tuvo más cerca, que resulto ser Russel, lo acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y con una mirada seria pregunto. "¿Dónde está Jaune?"

El joven del mohicano pareció estremecerse al verse en una posición que resultaba tan peligrosa por dicha persona en primer lugar y rápidamente decidió contestar con la verdad. "¡Jaune y Cardín se quedaron atrás para tratar de ganar algo de tiempo para el escape! Pero deberían estar detrás de nosotros…"

Justo al terminar de hablar todos vieron como a toda velocidad Cardín hacia acto de presencia… solo.

Todos los presentes esperaron unos segundos para ver si Jaune se aparecía por detrás de Cardín en condiciones iguales a las de sus compañeros, pero esto nunca paso.

Viendo esto todos pensaron lo peor, rápidamente los demás miembros de CRDL se acercaron a su líder para tratar de ayudarlo y preguntar que fue lo que había pasado.

"¡Cardín, pero qué demonios paso haya atrás!, ¿dónde está Arc?" Pregunto preocupado Dove, después de todo Jaune había planeado y puesto en marcha un plan para ayudarlos a escapar, logrando así tal vez incluso salvarles las vidas en el proceso y eso, a ojos de Dove, se merecía todo su respeto. Los pensamientos de los otros dos miembros de CRDL eran parecidos y se notaba en ellos la genuina preocupación por el rubio que se había arriesgado en ayudarlos después de todo el mal trato que ellos le habían estado dando.

"¡Y yo que demonios voy a saber!" Fue la respuesta que del castaño que causo que los miembros de CRDL al saber estos del plan del rubio lo miraran con confusión.

"Pero se supone que le ayudarías contra esa cosa, ¡ese era el plan!" Exclamo Sky levantando la voz en la última parte.

"¡Y arriesgarme a que esa cosa me matara!, ni loco, estoy seguro de que Arc se las puede apañar sol-" Fueron las palabras del castaño antes de ser interrumpido por un segundo grito mucho mas horripilante que el anterior.

Después de haber estado escuchando la conversación de CRDL y de haber estado apunto de lanzarse sobre el cuello de Cardín, Pyrrha, al oír el segundo grito lo único que pudo hacer fue estremecerse para acto seguido junto con una Ruby igualmente enojada y una seria Weiss salir corriendo en dirección al grito.

Después de unos pocos minutos que el trio de chicas sintió como horas, las chicas lograron visualizar a su objetivo, pero la alegría de encontrarlo rápidamente desapareció al ver el estado den el que se encontraba el rubio; con una enorme cortada en uno de sus brazos y una horrible herida en su hombro, además de estar cubierto por una sustancia negra y viscosa que lucía horrible.

Las chicas aceleraron el paso mientras gritaban el nombre de su amigo/compañero, este al verlas pareció relajarse por un segundo para acto seguido colapsar en el piso mientras soltaba un horrendo grito de dolor.

Pyrrha se aridillo a su lado para tratar de ver de mejor forma sus heridas pro al estar en tal dolor Jaune lo único que podía hacer era retorcerse en el piso, rápidamente y tomando su mano Pyrrha trato de tranquilizarlo sin lograr mucho avance, hasta que este finalmente se desmayó.

Pyrrha estaba tan concentrada en Jaune que no noto cuando Ruby se alejó corriendo ni tampoco cuando esta volvió con varios frascos llenos de agua junto ella. Weiss se arrodillo junto a la otra pareja de equipo frente a ella y enseguida comenzó a rasgar las ropas del joven inconsciente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto confundida la pelirroja al ver las acciones de la joven heredera.

"Quitando de en medio lo que pueda ocultar las heridas, además necesito algo para limpiarlas, rápido" Dijo la Schnee a lo que la pelirroja rápidamente entendió y haciendo uso del sash atado a su cintura.

"Usa esto" Dijo mientras le pasaba a la peliblanca su prenda. Esta rápidamente y usando el agua que Ruby había traído consigo comenzó a remover toda esa sustancia de las heridas del rubio lo cual resulto ser una tarea mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto.

" _Es como si estuviera pegado a su piel_ " Pensó la joven heredera mientras que el par de pelirrojas solo observaba sin saber que mas hacer hasta que una de ellas hablo.

"¿Por qué no está desapareciendo como el resto?" pregunto la menor del grupo al ver como el charco de la misma sustancia que se encontraba cerca de ellas empezaba a desaparecer muy lentamente.

Weiss al escuchar a su líder y compañera echo un vistazo a lo que se refería y vio como esa extraña baba emitía un ligero vapor negro, señal de que estaba desapareciendo poco a poco. _"Tiene razón, ¿Por qué no sucede lo mismo con este?"_

Como sea, antes de que siquiera pudiera contestar, la misma niebla empezó a emanar igualmente de la baba que estaba sobre Jaune, al ver esto la Schnee dejo de preocuparse por ella y al ver que el rubio parecía no estar perdiendo sangre gracias a que su aura evitaba que esta brotara de la herida abierta, suspiro con algo de alivio. "No se preocupen, creo que estará bien" les dijo a sus compañeras para así poder tranquilizarlas _. "Aunque eso es raro, si sus reservas de aura aun son las suficientes como para evitar que su sangre se derrame, ¿cómo fue tan herido en primer lugar?"_ Pensó Weiss.

"Que buenas noticias" dijo Pyrrha mientras veía el cuerpo de su líder tumbado junto a ella, con su cabello rubio echo un desastre, señal de que había pasado por una dura batalla. Con su mano se propuso a apartar los cabellos de su frente, pero al hacerlo todas sus preocupaciones volvieron. "¡Está ardiendo en fiebre!" Exclamo.

Rápidamente Weiss coloco su mano en la frente del rubio y la aparto al sentir el calor del que era preso su compañero. "¡debemos bajar su temperatura!" en seguida Weiss volvió a mojar la sash de Pyrrha con mas agua para ponerla en su frente además de verter uno de los tarros de agua directamente en el para que así el agua lo enfriara un poco.

Al ver que esa no sería una solución permanente trato de pensar en un plan, pero su mente estaba en blanco por completo.

"¿Y si lo llevamos al riachuelo?" hablo por primera vez la más pequeña del grupo.

"¡Es una excelente idea!, rápido Pyrrha carga a Jaune y hay que empezar a movernos" Exclamo Weiss al escuchar el plan de su líder.

Rápidamente Pyrrha hizo lo que se le pidió y tomo a Jaune al estilo de novia al tiempo que corría guiada por las chicas hacia el riachuelo el cual no recordaba por haber estado demasiado distraída anteriormente.

Al llegar al riachuelo estas notaron que además de CRDL el resto de JNPR y RWBY se encontraba ahí, al igual que la profesora Goodwitch, los cuales parecían apenas haber llegado a la escena. Al verlos acercarse toda la atención se poso en ellos, pero a Pyrrha no le importo y avanzo sin detenerse hacia su destino para rápidamente depositar a Jaune en el riachuelo y ella arrodillarse junto a el para mantener su cabeza fuera del agua. Al ver esto la señorita Goodwitch se aproximo a ambos para chequear el estado del rubio y ver si podrían moverlo para su transporte a la enfermería de la escuela de vuelta en Beacon. Igualmente, Ren y Nora se acercaron para ver el estado de su líder y amigo.

Mientras tanto el otro par de chicas que venían fueron abordadas por el resto de su equipo para que estas les informaran de la situación, pero al haber llegado cuando todo ya había terminado no pudieron dar mucha información al respecto.

De igual forma ellas les preguntaron a ellas donde habían estado a lo que la rubia y la pelinegra les explicaron que se habían alejado mas de la cuenta y se habían perdido por lo que decidieron volver al Bullhead para tratar de ubicarse desde ahí pero al llegar se encontraron con Ren y Nora los cuales junto con la señorita Goodwitch les explicaron la situación y se encaminaron a ayudar llegando juntos a tiempo para detener lo que parecía seria una pelea entre los miembros de CRDL para que momentos después ellos llegaran junto con Jaune a la escena.

Al terminar las explicaciones vieron como la profesora Goodwitch se acercaba a ellos con JNPR a sus espaldas para da su veredicto.

"¡Todos escuchen!, el señor Arc se encuentra en un estado muy delicado así que les pido a todos los que no son miembros de su equipo me ayuden y reúnan a todos los estudiantes lo más rápido posible en el Bullhead, yo escoltare a la señorita Pyrrha hacia el Bullhead con ayuda de la señorita Nora y el señor Lie. ¿¡Quedo claro!?" Pidió/ordeno la profesora a lo que todos afirmaron con la cabeza incluyendo a Cardín.

Así todos tomaron diferentes caminos para poder reunir a los estudiantes, por suerte ya eran pocos los que faltaban por acabar la tarea a la que habían venido originalmente lo que significaba que la mayoría ya se encontraba en el Bullhead esperando la hora de irse.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos ya todos los estudiantes se encontraban en el ahora en vuelo vehículo. La mayoría en silencio mientras que los pocos que hablaban lo hacían en susurros, comentando sobre como CRDL parecía ahora odiar a su líder ya que este se encontraba separado de ellos, pero sobre todo murmuros surgían referente al caballero de la clase y como este había sido herido durante el viaje.

Para los miembros de JNPR fue un viaje largo y silencioso… en especial para Pyrrha.


	3. Chapter 3

Un cielo nublado en un gran jardín lleno de flores tanto floreadas como marchitas, con una gran medio luna en el, un gran árbol en su espalda y bloqueando parcialmente la visión del cielo nublado, un aire melancólico llenaba todo el lugar a su alrededor, un aire que parecía querer comunicarse con él a base de leves susurros que se lograban escuchar tan cerca que parecía tener la boca de alguien en su oído. Todo eso era lo que podía apreciar Jaune mientras estaba recostado a la sombra del gran árbol que parecía querer protegerlo del inevitable mal clima que se avecinaba.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios antes de que la ola de recuerdos golpeara su cabeza con gran fuerza haciendo que llevara su mano derecha hasta el punto del dolor.

"Gane…" fue el leve susurro sorprendido del caballero al haberse aclarado su cabeza del dolor, como no estarlo, esa había sido su primera pelea en serio como cazador… ¡y había logrado ganar! No lo podía creer, había matado posiblemente a una nueva clase de Grimm nunca vista ¡y había vivido para contarlo!

O al menos eso creía hasta que miro sus alrededores a mas profundidad y se dio cuenta de que no reconocía nada de este lugar, levantándose de su lecho junto al árbol, también cayo en cuenta que no lograba ver nada a su alrededor, simplemente parecía estar rodeado por kilómetros y kilómetros de pasto verde y flores, sin ningún rastro de civilización a la vista o cualquier otro índice de estructura además del gran árbol junto a él.

"Ok esto es malo, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve ido?, ¿dónde se supone que estoy? y ¿cómo es que llegue aquí? Pero la mejor pregunta seria… ¿Dónde es aquí?" Lanzo las preguntas al aire como esperando a que alguien le respondiera.

¡KRAKA-BOUUUUUUM!

Pero con lo único que se encontró fue con el fuerte sonido de un trueno a lo lejos que anunciaba la llegada de tormenta al lugar.

Jaune dio un salto por la sorpresa de tal ensordecedor ruido y al enfocar su vista en la dirección de la que venia el fuerte estruendo se encontró con una nube muchas veces mayor a las otras del cielo, tanto en tamaño como en densidad, de echo la nube era tan densa que parecía poseer un color oscuro, parecida a la piel de la bestia que acababa de combatir poco tiempo atrás. Dicha nube parecía avanzar rápidamente desde la lejanía, trayendo consigo una fuerte lluvia que azotaba a las pequeñas e indefensas flores las cuales parecían no tener oportunidad contra el fuerte aguacero, dejándolas así desechas por la fuerza del agua.

"Es una gran tormenta…" fue el comentario del rubio al ser testigo de cómo la lluvia fácilmente arrasaba con todas las flores a su paso y como la nube parecía expandirse absorbiendo las demás nubes del cielo haciendo así que el paramo en el que se encontraba empezara poco a poco a perder la poca luz que proveía la luna sobre él.

Un inexplicable sentimiento comenzó a carcomer el corazón del joven caballero mientras veía como la tormenta avanzaba en su dirección, arrasando todo a su paso, mientras el veía impotente la destrucción del bello prado frente a él sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

El sentimiento hacia que sintiera como poco a poco su corazón era estrujado dentro de su pecho por una fuerza invisible que le arrebataba el alieno y hacía difícil incluso el pasar saliva gracias al nudo que se termino por formar en su garganta ante tal espectáculo de destrucción. El tiempo parecía avanzar a una décima de lo que lo hacía normalmente, Jaune sintiendo así que y habían pasado horas cuando en realidad apenas habían pasado unos pocos minutos, minutos en los cuales la tormenta ya se había expandido lo suficiente como para haber cubierto medio prado y estar a solo unos metros de empezar a caer sobre el gran árbol y eventualmente él.

Pero cuando parecía que la lluvia caería sobre el árbol así destruyéndolo, una luz surgió desde la luna y baño por completo al árbol y al joven haciendo así que tanto la lluvia como la nube se mantuvieran alejados de ambos.

La sensación de la luz bañando su piel fue suficiente para despertar al rubio y que estese diera cuenta de todo lo ocurrido, al ver como la luz de la luna a lo lejos parecía protegerlo de la destructiva lluvia, además de que parecía que gracias a la luna el avance de la nube parecía haberse por fin detenido habiendo dejado casi la mitad de todo el prado bajo la incesante lluvia.

Jaune soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver a la nube por fin detenida pero no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente triste al ver en la dirección en que la lluvia se postraba y ver el rastro de destrucción que esta había dejado donde parecía que el agua, contrario a lo que debería de hacer, parecía haber secado por completo el verde césped además de haber destruido a todas las flores en su camino. Fue como si Jaune mismo pudiera sentir la perdida de esas bellas flores en su interior y una increíble pena lo abordara al darse cuenta de tal perdida…

Después de unos segundos contemplando la destrucción Jaune se dio la vuelta para presenciar la otra mitad del prado el cual parecía permanecer intacto, con todas sus flores como se encontraban antes y con un cielo que si bien se encontraba nublado este palidecía a comparación de la otra mitad, pero por sobre todo… esa media luna que se encontraba en el cielo, la cual gracias a su brillo Jaune podía sentirse seguro de la tormenta a sus espaldas.

Al poco tiempo su mirada se encontró hipnotizada por la belleza de tal maravilloso astro, al igual que todos sus demás sentidos que se encontraban en calma gracias al halo de luz que esta proporcionaba sobre el árbol. Su mirada poco a poco empezó a perder rastro de sus alrededores con el pasar de los segundos y rápidamente la fuerte luz de la luna se expandió cegándolo momentáneamente para que a los pocos segundos su vista se fuera aclarando nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lo primero que pudo notar al recuperar por completo su visión fue el techo de la enfermería de la escuela, el cual reconocía ya perfectamente gracias a sus constantes visitas después de las clases de combate. Al darse cuenta de esto Jaune comenzó a recuperar sus demás sentidos poco a poco, gracias a esto pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba recostado en una de las múltiples camas de la enfermería además de que podía sentir la falta de sus típicas vestimentas, en su lugar una bata de paciente tomaba el lugar de su usual vestimenta, también pudo sentir como debajo de esa bata una buena parte de su pecho al igual que uno de sus brazos se encontraba completamente vendado, trayéndole esto a la mente nuevamente su anterior enfrentamiento con la bestia del bosque.

Al tratar de pensar la situación mas a fondo se dio cuenta de una presencia al lado de su cama, la cual se encontraba sentada leyendo tranquilamente una novela que él mismo había leído ya hace tiempo junto con una de sus hermanas cuando era niño, una novela de fantasía sobre cuatro amigos que quedan varados en una isla inhabitada gracias a un naufragio durante sus vacaciones de verano, sin embargo después de estar en la isla durante unos días los cuatro amigos descubren que no están solos en ella si no que se encuentran conviviendo con una tribu indígena la cual hace extraños rituales con sacrificios de animales para "extrañas" y "horripilantes" criaturas de la isla las cuales viven en cuevas sin ser vistas a las cuales los indígenas tratan como dioses por lo cual tratan con mayor desesperación de escapar para no ser víctimas de tales actos.

Obviamente la historia tenia unos cuantos giros de trama para mantenerse interesante como el echo de que los cuatro amigos son descubiertos por la tribu, pero en vez de ser sacrificados son tratados como alguna clase de celebridades por la ellos para luego descubrir que las tan temidas "criaturas" son en realidad otros náufragos como ellos los cuales tienen las mismas dudas que los cuatro amigos. Ciertamente en su tiempo fue algo que le sorprendió de sobre manera tanto a el como a su hermana, fue gracias a historias como esa que el llego a interesarse en la lectura par así poder descubrir mas aventuras iguales, claro que después este interés por la lectura cambio a su fuerte interés hacia los comics y las historias que estos contaban.

"Blagg…" Trato de hablar, pero lo único que salió de su seca garganta fue algo parecido a un suspiro apagado, por suerte esto pareció ser suficiente para alertad a la chica de su actual estado de lucidez ya que esta aparto la vista de su libro y se enfoco en él con esa mirada plana que parecía nunca mostrar emociones que tan bien conocía.

Blake Belladona, la ninja integrante del equipo RWBY se mantuvo estática unos momentos al enfocar su mirada en el antes de que sus ojos se abrieran con sorpresa, como apenas reaccionando a lo que tenía enfrente. En segunda la chica salto de su asiento como un gato con rumbo a una de las puertas de la enfermería, la puerta de la oficina si no recordaba mal, para llamar rápidamente a la enfermera e informarle de su condición, o al menos eso suponía Jaune.

Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Jaune ya que ella era la última persona que esperaría ver al lado de su cama en una situación así, cuidando de él. Blake y el nunca habían sido muy cercanos después de todo, literalmente nunca habían tenido una conversación antes que tuviera más de tres oraciones e incluso esas "conversaciones" eran solo pequeños saludos que compartían al verse por los pasillos o alguna duda surgida en clase, después de todo acercarse a la pelinegra era una tarea bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta su personalidad introvertida.

Por eso es que se sorprendió al verla a su lado al momento de despertar.

A los poco segundos la pelinegra volvió a la sala acompañada de la enfermera de la escuela, la cual mostraba una mirada seria en su rostro al verlo, rápidamente ambas mujeres se acercaron al joven rubio.

"Bien bien Sr. Arc, parece que por fin decidió acompañarnos en el mundo de los vivos" Comento borrando la expresión seria de su rostro para remplazarla por una suave sonrisa al verlo al fin despierto. "Nos dio a todos un buen susto después de su pequeña aventura en el bosque. Dígame; ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Pregunto mientras parecía revisar los signos vitales en su Scroll.

"Acck… acack…" Trato de comunicarse el rubio con palabras sin éxito por lo cual mejor llevo una de sus manos hacia su garganta para tratar de señalarles su problema.

Blake pareció entenderlo por que enseguida le ofreció un vaso con el tan anhelado líquido que tanto necesitaba. Al ver esto Jaune trato de erguirse para poder tomar el vaso, pero al intentarlo un agudo dolor lo devolvió a su cama rápidamente.

La enfermera rápidamente lo ayudo a erguirse mientras tomaba el vaso que la pelinegra le ofrecía y lo ayudaba lentamente a tomar el líquido. Al hacerlo Jaune pudo sentir como su seca garganta por fin parecía volver a la normalidad al igual que sintió como algunas de sus fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo al fin.

"Eso es… Lento… Bien hecho, ¿Se encuentra mejor ahora Sr. Arc?" Pregunto de forma dulce la enfermera al rubio.

"Mucho mejor…" Respondió el joven vendado a la joven mujer.

"Muy bien entonces ahora seguramente pueda responderme algunas preguntas para comprobar que todo se encuentre en orden"

"Seguro"

"Muy bien, primero; ¿Siente alguna anormalidad en su cuerpo?" Empezó el interrogatorio al joven caballero.

"¿Anormalidad?"

"Si, alguna anormalidad como perdida de balance, mareos, cansancio, dolor, algún problema en su visión, cosas como esas" Aclaro.

"¿Eh? ¡oh! bueno… no, no realmente. Bueno tuve un dolor cuando trate de levantarme, pero aparte de eso y de mi garganta seca me siento bien." Respondió sincero el rubio y es que así se sentía, después de haber tomado ese vaso con agua sentía que su cuerpo volvía a trabajar al cien por ciento de sus capacidades.

"Mmm… Muy bien Sr. Arc, tendré que hacer algunas pruebas mas antes de llegar a un veredicto, pero antes creo que informare a su equipo de su despertar, después de todo deben de estar preocupados por su valiente líder." Menciono de forma divertida la enfermera guiñándole un ojo para luego volver por donde había venido.

Esto causo que en la habitación curiosamente vacía se formara un incomodo silencio entre sus ahora dos únicos ocupantes los cuales no sabían cómo comenzar una conversación entre ellos. Por suerte y para sorpresa del rubio la primera en hablar fue la chica del moño:

"Oye… ¿Seguro que te sientes bien?" Cuestiono la chica con su típico tono neutro, aunque uno podía notar que realmente se preocupaba gracias al ligero levantamiento de sus cejas al preguntar. Para ser una "ninja" Blake resultaba bastante fácil de leer en cuanto a sus expresiones faciales, echo que nuevamente sorprendió al joven caballero, después de todo nunca lo había notado, aunque ahora le parecía dolorosamente obvio.

"¿Eh? Oh pues sí, me siento bastante bien en realidad." Respondió extrañado Jaune.

"¿En serio? Es que bueno… luces bastante pálido" Dio a notar la chica mientras le pasaba un pequeño espejo de bolsillo que guardaba para que pudiera verlo por el mismo.

Al tomar el espejo, Jaune pudo corroborar las palabras de su acompañante ya que en el reflejo podía observarse en un pésimo estado; parecía una especie de cadáver ambulante gracias a la palidez de su piel además de que sus ojos estaban rojos como y poseían unas horribles ojeras que hacia parecer que no había dormido por semanas cuando en realidad apenas iba despertando del sueño. Al ver su estado pudo comprender la preocupación de la chica, después de todo sí que no parecía estar bien, lo cual solo lo causo condición en él, después de todo era verdad lo que le dijo a la enfermera; realmente se sentía bien.

"¡Guau realmente no luzco bien!" Exclamo el joven. "Pero es verdad lo que te digo, realmente me siento bien, no siento nada ´anormal´ como dijo la enfermera." Le menciono a la chica a lo cual esta simplemente dejo salir un pequeño humm de entendimiento para después volver a tomar su posición en la silla en la que antes se encontraba.

Viendo que el silencio incomodo nuevamente reinaba, el joven trato de aclarar algunas de las dudas que asaltaban su mente en ese momento.

"Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que paso… ya sabes, después de que perdí el conocimiento?" Pregunto con la esperanza de aclarar sus dudas en joven.

"Pues… Cuando Ruby, Pyrrha y Weiss te encontraron te llevaron hasta un riachuelo ya que estabas ardiendo en fiebre, luego la profesora Goodwitch llego y te llevo de vuelta al Bullhead para traerte de emergencia a Beacon a que te atendieran. Por lo que se te administraron varios antibióticos para tratar de combatir cualquier tipo de infección que pudieras haber contraído por tus heridas abiertas… después, cuando te estabilizaste simplemente entraste en… bueno… una especie de coma, o al menos algo así nos explicó la enfermera" Respondió la joven Fauno con sinceridad, aunque era difícil explicarle algo así a cualquier persona ya que normalmente estas reaccionan mal al enterarse de que han perdido valioso tiempo de sus vidas de esa forma.

Jaune al escuchar la explicación de su compañera lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva de forma nerviosa. " _Coma…_ " Pensó de manera sorprendida, eso quería decir que llevaba ya tiempo recostado en esta misma cama. Tal vez eso explicara la ausencia de su equipo, después de todo él sabía que si algo malo le pasara a alguno de ellos el estaría a su lado y sabía que ellos harían lo mismo por él, aunque no fuera el mejor líder. Eso también explicaba el que Blake fuera la que estuviera a su lado al momento de su despertar, seguramente al no poder estar siempre todo su equipo para cuidar de el y esperar su despertar habían decidido dividirse la tarea por turnos, conociendo a Ruby seguro que ella se ofreció igualmente para la labor, arrastrando consigo al resto de su equipo.

Eso explicaba ya la presencia de Blake en el lugar, seguramente era su turno de estar junto a el y asegurarse de transmitir la noticia en cuanto despertara. Al entender todo esto, Jaune sintió como un sudor frio le recorría por la espalda al tiempo de que tomaba en consideración su propio cuerpo, si antes era un flacucho rubio como Weiss una vez le había llamado, ahora parecía que un esqueleto había decidido ponerse un disfraz de piel floja. Una sola pregunta se habría paso por su cerebro hasta sus labios en ese momento.

"C-cuanto… ¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto con miedo. Al ver esto Blake aparto la mirada confirmando el mal presentimiento del caballero.

"E-el segundo semestre, esta a punto de empezar…" Respondió la azabache apartado la mirada del chico.

Al escuchar esto Jaune sintió como el aire de sus pulmones abandonaba su cuerpo de inmediato por el shock. Si el segundo semestre estaba a punto de iniciar, eso significaba ¡que había estado en coma durante más de dos meses! Esto teniendo en cuenta que el viaje a Forever Fall había sucedido dos meses antes de los exámenes finales de semestre. Eso sumado a las vacaciones que se daban a los estudiantes después de los exámenes. Todo ese tiempo que se supone debía dedicarlo a su sueño de poder convertirse en un héroe como sus antepasados, tirado a la basura, ahora imposible de recuperar. Lo que significaba ¿que había perdido su oportunidad para pasar de grado junto a su equipo? Realmente no el rubio no estaba seguro, después de todo él no sabia como es que una escuela de cazadores manejaba esta clase de situaciones. ¿tenia que esperar y volver a pasar por la iniciación?, ¿eso significaba que perdería todo el año?, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera en ese tipo de situaciones?

Por suerte la chica a su lado pareció notar el creciente pánico en su cara.

"Oye no te pongas así, la profesora Glynda dijo que en caso de que algo así pasara aun podías mantenerte en línea con los demás." Menciono para alivio dl chico.

"¿En serio?" pregunto el chico que hasta hace apenas un segundo estaba al borde de un ataque nervioso.

"Si, dijo algo sobre tutorías especiales o algo así, también dijo que los exámenes se te aplicarían una vez que te dieran de alta de la enfermería."

Al escuchar esto una ola de alivio inundo al joven rubio, al menos eso quitaba esa gran preocupación que empezaba a sentir.

"Fiu… es un alivio escuchar eso. Por un momento creí que tendría que repetir el año entero, tener a gente de mi edad mejor que yo puedo soportarlo, ¡pero que sean un año menores además de mejores sí que me destrozaría!" Exclamo de forma sobre dramática el rubio.

"Puff… ¿que no Ruby es dos años menor que tú, además de también ser mejor?" Comento la joven pelinegra conteniendo una pequeña risa.

Al ver esto Jaune no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgulloso de si mismo. Había logrado hacer reír, aunque fuera un poco, a Blake Belladona. La chica con la fama de la chica mas callada y seria de Beacon, aunque fuera algo tonto Jaune lo considero un buen logro.

"Bueno si… ¡pero ella no cuenta!, después de todo Ruby es una especie de prodigio que fue invitada por el mismísimo director Ozpin, así que no cuenta." Se excuso el chico.

"Claro… lo que tú digas" El sarcasmo era obvio en las palabras de la chica, esto simplemente causo que Jaune diera una sonrisa. A pesar de haber estado en coma durante casi tres meses las cosas no parecían estar tan mal ahora porque al parecer ahora por fin podría tener una buena relación de amistad con la chica del moño.

Para tratar de que el ambiente siguiera de esa forma Jaune trato de pensar en algo con lo cual poder seguir la conversación para así no caer en ese silencio de nuevo. Pasando su vista por el cuarto para buscar con que poder seguir la conversación Jaune vio nuevamente el libro el cual la chica leía tan inmersamente antes de su despertar, habiendo él ya leído el libro este podía ser un buen camino para conectar aun mejor con la chica.

"Así que… ¿Ya llegaste al cuarto capítulo?" La chica pareció no entender en un principio, pero al seguir la mirada del chico pudo ver que se refería a su libro.

"No, apenas voy por el segundo y- ¡espera!, ¿conoces ´La llamada oscura´?" Respondió la chica, una ligera capa de sorpresa se podía ver sobre su rostro al preguntar.

"¡Claro!, ¡me encantaba leerla cuando era pequeño junto a mis hermanas!" Respondió emocionado de haber acertado con el tema de conversación.

Pero antes de que la chica pudiera responder un fuerte sonido junto con varios gritos se pudo escuchar en la enfermería.

"¡JAUNE!"


	4. Chapter 4

"JAUNE" Fue el grito emitido por las dos chicas pelirrojas que ingresaron agresivamente por la puerta de la enfermería mientras portaban una clara cara de preocupación, misma cara que rápidamente se relajo un poco al ver al joven rubio sentado en su cama con una mirada de sorpresa dirigida así ellas.

La primera en llegar al lado de la cama del rubio fue la pequeña pelirroja que gracias a su semblanza pudo desplazarse mas rápido que su compañera pelirroja mayor, al llegar a su lado rápidamente examino al chico con la mirada para ver como se encontraba y la verdad es que no l,e gusto lo que vio, piel pálida como papel, las ventas que rodeaban partes de su cuerpo, además de el aspecto en general de este que parecía no haberse alimentado por semanas, lo cual era una realidad teniendo en cuenta su resiente coma.

"Jaune como… ¿cómo te sientes?" apenas se atrevió a preguntar la pequeña parca mientras se hacia a un lado para dar espacio de acercarse a la chica espartana que la acompañaba, la cual parecía no poder articular palabra al ver el estado del chico.

"jeje si lo se… luzco terrible no?" Trato de aligerar el ambiente con su comentario a lo cual fallo "No se preocupen, luzco mucho peor de lo que me siento, de echo no me siento mal para nada" Menciono el chico encamillado.

Esto pareció tranquilizar a ambas chicas, mientras que la pelinegra que había sido interrumpida anteriormente por la entrada abrupta de ambas chicas, al ver que ya no se necesitaba y al querer darle prioridad a las otras chicas de que pasaran tiempo con el rubio, después de todo ellas eran más sus amigas que ella misma, hizo el amane de levantarse, pero se detuvo al ver a la enfermera volver de su oficina.

"Parece que mi mensaje llego a su compañera de equipo sin ningún problema Sr. Arc" Dijo la enfermera al haber escuchado el alboroto que las dos chicas nuevas habían armado al entrar a la habitación. "Me alegra ver que sean una pareja tan unida."

Al escuchar lo dicho por la enfermera, Pyrrha no pudo evitar que un pequeño rubor se apoderara de sus mejillas al ser mencionada como la pareja del caballero, ella sabia que se refería al equipo que conformaban junto con Ren y Nora, pero eso no evito que sintiera una pequeña pisca de emoción al ser nombrada de tal manera.

La enfermera pareció notar esto, pero se limitó a dar una pequeña sonrisa que parecía mas triste que alegre si se lo preguntaran a Pyrrha.

"Bueno señoritas lamento informarles que deberán abandonar la sala mientras hago unos pequeños estudios al joven Arc" Las dos pelirrojas fueron tomadas por sorpresa por esta noticia después de todo acababan de llegar y ahora les decían que ¿debían irse?, pero ellas entendían que era por el bien del Jaune así que estas asintieron junto con Blake y abandonaron la enfermería no sin antes decirle al joven en la cama que volverían en cuanto la enfermera terminara con sus exámenes.

Jaune observo como su primera amiga en Beacon junto con su compañera de equipo salían de la sala despidiéndose, antes de que Pyrrha las siguiera Jaune la tomo rápidamente por la mano para llamar su atención y hacer que esta volteara.

"Oye Pyrrha, ¿Dónde están los demás?" Pregunto con duda, después de todo en ningún momento vio a los otros integrantes de JNPR junto a las pelirrojas.

Pyrrha al procesar su pregunto solo pudo sonrojarse mas "Bueno es que cuando recibí el mensaje de la enfermera diciendo que habías despertado no pude contenerme y… como que salí corriendo a mitad de un entrenamiento con Yang sin decir nada…" Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras rascaba su nuca. "Me topé a Ruby de camino aquí y le dije la noticia así que vinimos juntas, pero no te preocupes les diré a los demás en seguida para que estén aquí cuando tus exámenes acaben."

"Oh jeje bueno no me esperaba eso… dile a Nora y Ren que me encuentro bien a pesar de mi apariencia, para que así no se asusten mucho al verme" le pidió el rubio.

"Por supuesto Jaune" Le respondió para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una ultima mirada al joven que se encontraba en cama.

Al salir de la sala rápidamente la enfermera cerró la puerta con seguro por dentro para evitar cualquier introducción mientras volteaba a verlo con una mueca triste que causo que Jaune se preocupara.

"Sr. Arc… no se como decirle esto, así que le seré franca… usted debería estar muerto" Le soltó la noticia la enfermera, la cual le cayo como un balde de agua no fría sino helada al joven caballero, pareció que se le había olvidado como articular palabras al joven hasta que después de casi dos minutos enteros pudo pronunciar lo que quería decir.

"¿Q-que… que quiere decir?" Pregunto con vos temblorosa.

Suspirando la enfermera le contesto "Escuche Sr. Arc lo que estoy por decirle es muy importante que lo mantenga como un secreto de cualquier persona, solo algunas personas en el mundo, incluyéndome a mi y al profesor Ozpin, conocen este secreto, por lo cual debe de asegurarse de nunca decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a su equipo" Esto simplemente empeoro el estado en el que el joven se encontraba, ¿Un secreto que solo algunos conocen?, ¿No poder decírselo a su equipo?, pero que cosa iba a decirle la enfermera que era tan importante como para llegar a esos extremos…

Al ver la duda en sus ojos la enfermera agrego "¿Quedo claro Sr. Arc?" con un tono severo.

Jaune al escuchar la forma en que hablo solo pudo temblar y limitarse a asentir la cabeza para confirmar que había quedado claro.

Al ver esto la enfermera soltó un suspiro cansado mientras se sentaba al lado de su cama en la silla que antes ocupaba Blake. "Bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo?, bueno en primer lugar, el Grimm que con el peleaste en el bosque… ¿Lo recuerdas?" Jaune asintió nuevamente "Bien, ese Grimm es una clase muy especial y peligrosa de Grimm… Básicamente este Grimm es una especie de… Parasito/Enfermedad que va viajando de huésped en huésped, alimentándose de su aura, haciendo que su huésped cambie rápidamente en una criatura con las capacidades físicas necesarias para poder cazar a otro huésped para reproducirse o mudarse una vez el anterior no le sea de utilidad, lo que tu enfrentaste debió ser en algún momento una criatura completamente diferente, un animal o puede que hasta fuera otro se humano, el cual ya no le servía al Grimm por lo que estaba en busca de un nuevo huésped en el que alojarse…"

Al escuchar la explicación de la enfermera al principio Jaune se sentía confundido, quiero decir, ¿Grimm parasito?, ¿por qué es que esa clase de Grimm no aparecía en los libros? Si lo que la enfermera decía era cierto entonces debería de existir una prueba documentada de tal clase de monstruo y aunque él no era precisamente el mejor alumno de la clase, cuando se trataba del Grimm, Jaune había ya leído una gran cantidad de información con todo lo referente a las criaturas que aterrorizaban sus tierras, desde sus debilidades, hasta todos sus diferentes tipos. Así que, para él, el echo de que tal monstruo no apareciera en toda la información que ya había consumido lo encontraba difícil de creer.

La enfermera pareció comprender sus pensamientos a través de su expresión porque enseguida contesto su pregunta no vocalizada.

"La razón por la cual tal Grimm no aparezca en la información general sobre el tema es por el efecto que podría causar en la población civil el enterarse de la existencia de una criatura de esa clase."

"No entiendo a lo que se refiere con eso." Contesto Jaune con una vos tranquila que no lograba cubrir por completo la tensión en su voz.

La enfermera pareció reaccionar con su pregunta después de un momento para agregar. "No es que no exista tal información es que simplemente el Concilio de la ciudad decidió que tal información podría causar pánico en la población civil, lo que llevaría a ataques más constantes del Grimm."

"No entiendo ¿por qué el concilio pensaría tal cosa?"

"Velo de esta forma, sabes que en este mundo existen criaturas cuyo único propósito es destruirte a ti, a tu familia y amigos o cualquier otra cosa que puedas llegar alguna vez a amar en tu vida, también sabes que estos vienen en diferentes formas y tamaños, cada una mas aterradora que la anterior…" dijo la enfermera para rápidamente agregar "¡Peeero!, también sabes que existen personas que son capaces de protegerte de estas criaturas, luchando por ti." La enfermera lo observó como preguntando silenciosamente si hasta ahora todo estaba claro, después de que Jaune asintiera esta continuo. "Confías en estas personas y estás seguro de que ellos pelearan hasta la muerte por protegerte…".

Jaune no estaba seguro de a donde quería llegar con esta conversación así que pregunto. "Okey entiendo eso, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que no haya información al respecto?"

"No la hay por que los civiles saben lo que te acabo de contar, pero no saben que en realidad existe un tipo de Grimm que no solo no tiene una forma física que los cazadores, sus protectores, puedan matar para protegerlos, si no que este enemigo cuenta con una ventaja gracias a su pequeño tamaño y su capacidad para poder adaptarse a cualquier entorno para sobrevivir por varios días para buscar a su presa. Además, que los tan aclamados protectores son igual de vulnerables a ellos cuando se trata de esta criatura, dime Jaune ¿cuál fue tu primer pensamiento cuando te enfrentaste a ella?, cuando pelearon."

Jaune no sabia que decir al respecto, cuando vio por primera vez a la criatura ciertamente le había parecido aterrador, pero no entendía por que el concilio decidiría ocultar tal información. Hasta que un recuerdo lo inundo, algo que no tuvo tiempo de considerar durante la pelea con la criatura pero que ahora viendo todo en retrospectiva podía pensar mejor, algo que le helo la sangre al recordar… La criatura había atravesado su aura… La defensa mas grande de los Cazadores y lo que los diferenciaba de cualquier otro tipo de soldado en el mundo, lo había atravesado con una facilidad aterradora…

Al darse cuenta de esto pudo entender a lo que la enfermera se refería. Si el fuera un civil cualquiera y viera que los que se supone sean mis protectores siendo heridos con facilidad por una criatura horripilante… Bueno, ciertamente no seria una noticia que callera muy bien que digamos.

Viendo nuevamente a la enfermera a los ojos contesto. "Entiendo a lo que se refiere, creo que cualquiera se asustaría si descubriera algo así"

La enfermera lo vio para luego asentir. "Si… es algo que causaría una ola de emociones negativas tan grande que podría acabar con el reino entero"

"Entiendo, pero… volviendo a eso de que debería estar… ¿muerto?" Pregunto con miedo en su voz.

La enfermera lo vio con tristeza en sus ojos. "Así es joven Arc, en todos mis años de carrera eh visto lo que hacen estas criaturas, nunca eh tenido un caso o leído sobre algún caso en Vale que hable sobre un sobreviviente a esta clase de Grimm, nunca." Sentencio con voz seria.

Jaune simplemente se quedo perplejo por unos segundos para que luego una pequeña chispa de felicidad se empezara a formar en su pecho. ¿Al fin su suerte estaba mejorando?, ¿esta era acaso alguna señal divina?, ¿podría ser que por fin le había pasado algo bueno en toda su vi-"

"Y me temo que seguirá de esa forma… Lo siento mucho Jaune…" expreso con verdadera tristeza la enfermera, refiriéndose a el por su nombre por primera vez desde que se conocían.

Esto causo que una expresión de horror inundara las facciones del joven. "¡A-a que se refiere con eso?" pregunto después de tragar saliva.

La enfermera lo miro directamente a los ojos para después articular su sentencia final.

"Estas muriendo Jaune…"


	5. Chapter 5

Nada.

Esa era la única forma en que Jaune podía describir sus pensamientos al escuchar tal noticia, no era de sorprenderse, después de todo el no se esperaba algo así de grande, nadie se lo esperaría.

La enfermera pareció entender su expresión facial por lo que lo dejo procesar la idea el tiempo que necesitara, al pasar algunos minutos en completo silencio por fin el rubio rompió el silencio.

"Estoy muriendo…" No fue una pregunta, simplemente lo menciono como para confirmárselo a si mismo, pero es que eso era imposible, apenas tenía 17 años y estaba muriendo…

Nunca había conseguido salir con una chica antes, y ahora estaba muriendo…

Nunca podría tener una familia, porque ahora estaba muriendo…

No podría estar mas tiempo con su equipo… su familia, su verdadera familia, nunca pudo disculparse con ellos por huir de esa forma, por robar la espada de la familia, ni siquiera loa había llamado desde hace ya meses.

Apenas estaba en camino a completar su sueño de ser un héroe, pero ahora estaba muriendo…

Al darse cuenta de esta realidad solo le quedo algo que hacer.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" pregunto sin mirar a la enfermera directamente, con sus ojos fijos a su regazo cubierto por la sabana de la camilla.

La enfermera pareció dudar por un momento antes de responder. "No podría decirle con exactitud Sr. Arc, como ya le mencioné, nunca había visto un caso como usted antes, normalmente los afectados por este Grimm no duran mas de una semana antes de convertirse por completo, pero usted… usted ah estado en coma mucho mas que eso y le aseguro que se encuentra en mejor estado que muchos casos con solo dos días de haber sido infectado."

Esto hizo que el joven caballero apretara las sabanas que tenia sujetas. "¿Entonces podría morir… Transformarme en cualquier momento?" Pregunto con temor en su voz.

"No es tan sencillo Sr. Arc, esto que llamamos _transformación_ es un proceso que toma su tiempo, como dije antes los casos normales no duran apenas una semana antes de ser completamente irreconocibles, pero con usted parece ir a un paso mucho mas lento que lo normal, no se ah detenido, pero es como si algo alentara su paso." Respondió la enfermera. "Tal vez no le pueda dar un tiempo específico, pero le aseguró que cuando el momento llegue usted mismo lo notara."

El joven rubio solo se quedó en silencio después de escuchar esto. No se detuvo, pero algo lo alento, ¿puede que esto tenga que ver con ese extraño sueño?, tal vez eso es lo que significaba, tal vez en realidad si quería decir algo ese sueño. Pero bueno, ¿cuál era el sentido a buscar una respuesta a eso si su destino aun así iba a ser el mismo?, hiciese lo que hiciese no importaría porque estaba claro, él iba a morir…

"En verdad lamento tener que darle esta noticia Sr. Arc, pero es mejor que lo sepa ahora para que este preparado para lo que vendrá" Agrego la enfermera cabizbaja, nunca es bueno ser el mensajero de las malas noticias después de todo.

Jaune simplemente asintió a esto mientras la enfermera seguía con algunas otras explicaciones, medio escuchando y medio en sus propios pensamientos fue como el joven caballero paso el resto de la tarde.

Cuando fue momento de que la enfermera se fuera a atender otros asuntos esta agrego. "Escucha Jaune, se que esto es difícil de digerir, pero el director Ozpin y yo llegamos a un acuerdo que puede que te interese." Esto hizo que el rubio pusiera más atención a la enfermera. "en casos normales se te dejaría encerrado en un cuarto de peligro biológico de alta seguridad para evitar la expansión del virus, pero al ver como reacciono en ti, nos interesa estudiarlo para tratar de hallar una forma de combatirlo, como esta es la primera vez que esto sucede, si estas de acuerdo se te permitirá continuar con tu vida normal bajo ciertos… estándares, siempre y cuando nos permitas estudiarte."

Al escuchar esto el rubio simplemente quiso echarse a reír… ¿Enserio? Ser un conejillo de indias para científicos locos no sonaba nada apetecible en su opinión, prefería que lo dejaran ir para poder volver con su familia para contarles lo sucedido y así pasar sus últimos momentos con ellos confortándolo, enserio necesitaba un abrazo de su madre en estos momentos, pero cuando estaba a punto de negarse a la idea la enfermera volvió a hablar.

"Si logramos hacer avances con tu ayuda eso significaría un gran avance para la humanidad en esta guerra que libramos contra el Grimm Jaune, ¿entiendes lo que esto significaría?, si pudiéramos hallar una cura para combatir a uno de los Grimms mas peligrosos de la tierra, seria una victoria, una que no habríamos podido lograr sin tu ayuda, ¡seria recordado en la historia de Reammant como un héroe!" Al escuchar esto la cara de Jaune pareció iluminarse cada vez mas hasta que este por fin levanto su mirada para ver directamente a la enfermera.

"¿Un Héroe?" Pregunto con esperanza en sus ojos el joven cazador, ¡su momento estaba aquí?, ¿acaso este era su destino después de todo? ¡El de por fin convertirse en un Héroe aun que costara su propia viva para lograrlo!, su sueño se haría realidad si aceptaba la propuesta que tenia enfrente.

"Así es Sr. Arc" Contesto la enfermera.

Esto simplemente ayudo a Jaune a reafirmar su decisión, con una mirada determinada y mirando a la enfermera directamente a los ojos dijo. "Acepto"

La enfermera sonrió ante su aceptación de la propuesta para después levantarse. "Muy bien Sr. Arc, me alegra que aceptara, por ahora me tengo que retirar a informar al profesor Ozpin de su decisión, ¿desea que sus amigos vengan a acompañarlo o preferiría algo de tiempo para pensar las cosas?"

Ante esto Jaune simplemente se paro a pensarlo por un segundo, si, su sueño de ser un Héroe se cumpliría, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que eso significaba que moriría tarde o temprano, esa idea aun no lo abandonaba por completo. "Preferiría estar a solas por ahora si no le importa, ¿podría decirles a mis amigos que estoy muy cansado después de tanto y que mañana ya hablare con ellos?"

"Por supuesto Sr. Arc, con su permiso." Enseguida la enfermera de levanto y sin decir una palabra más salió de la habitación.

Al encontrarse por fin solo en la habitación Jaune por fin pudo poner en orden sus pensamientos.

Si, tal vez moriría sin haber tenido una familia, o siquiera haber besado a una chica pero aun así su mas grande sueño se haría realidad, podría irse con la frente en alto sabiendo que ayudo al mundo, sabiendo que cientos incluso miles de vidas fueron salvadas gracias a él, y eso hacía que la presión en su pecho después de recibir tal noticia disminuyera un poco al menos, por supuesto aun temía a la muerte, nadie en su sano juicio no le temería, pero aun así, una cierta calma ahora lo mantenía al borde de desmoronarse.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Al otro lado de la puerta la enfermera se mantenía recargada sobre esta con su mirada perdida en pensamientos.

Después de unos momentos de estar ahí parada con la mirada baja, la enfermera por fin parecido reaccionar para poder mandar un mensaje al resto del equipo JNPR informándoles que el rubio estaba cansado y que lo podrían visitar mañana a primera hora para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Después de esto la mujer soltó un pesado suspiro para empezar su camino hacia la oficina del director Ozpin para informar la decisión del joven estudiante a su cargo.

Al llegar por fin a la oficina después de un silencioso viaje en el elevador, lo primero que pudo ver la enfermera al abrirse las puertas de este fue la expresión solemne, esperando a que ella diera su reporte.

"Acepto… como dijiste que haría" Le dijo la mujer al joven peliblanco sentado frente a ella.

"Eso es… bueno, esperemos que con este evento inesperado podamos lograr un avance en la situación actual del mundo" Menciono el profesor, pero al ver el rostro conflictuado de la mujer este agrego. "¿hay algo que la moleste?"

La enfermera al verse cuestionada decidió responder con sinceridad a la pregunta realizada por su jefe. "Se que esto es algo necesario… ¡los avances que podríamos conseguir con la cooperación del joven Arc podrían salvar miles de vidas!, pero simplemente no siento que estemos haciendo lo correcto" después de una pequeña pausa continuo. "El utilizar los sueños de un joven para aprovecharnos de su buen corazón, simplemente no creo que este bien."

El director al escuchar esto no pudo mas que estar de acuerdo "Se que no es lo mejor que hemos hecho, pero es la única forma de conseguir un avance sin tener que recurrir a medidas que estoy seguro que tanto tu como yo no queremos llegar a utilizar" Pero esto era algo necesario, sin esto el mundo que tanto tiempo había estado luchando para salvar podría caer más rápido de lo esperado, su tarea de proteger a la humanidad que fue encomendada ya hace siglos a él por los dioses exigía que se hicieran sacrificios

y por desgracia, el joven Arc tendría que ser uno de ellos.


	6. Chapter 6

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente el joven caballero enseguida pudo notar que seguía en la enfermería, y que todo los que había pasado en efecto era verdad, no fue un sueño que tuvo al haberse desmayado durante el viaje de campo al bosque de Forever Fall a causa del jarabe de los arboles que la maestra Peach había solicitado, ¡estaba seguro que era alérgico a esa cosa!.

Pero no… todo era verdad, realmente iba a irse, su existencia iba a detenerse, desaparecer…a morir

…

…

…

Morir como un Héroe…

…

…

…

Si…

…

…

¡Morir como un héroe!

¡Eso es! Eso es lo que iba a hacer, ayudar. Con su muerte, muchas más se podrían evitar, hacer la diferencia.

Una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara del joven rubio, su muerte no seria en vano, su sueño se haría realidad después de todo, podría irse en paz porque seria recordado por siempre como un héroe.

Al darse cuenta de esto el joven rubio no pudo evitar que una paz interna se apoderara de el, todos los ruidos que había de fondo fueron desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que un pacifico silencio se apodero de la habitación.

Se sentía… Feliz, pero no una simple felicidad tipo "que buen día he tenido hoy." No, era una felicidad interna mucho mas grande, como si su alma estuviera en paz por primera vez desde que obtuvo uso de razón, era una sensación envolvente maravillosa.

Por desgracia esta no pudo durar mucho mas ya que a lo lejos pudo escuchar pasos apresurados que se dirigían hacia él. El rubio rápidamente pudo llegar a la conclusión de a quienes pertenecían los pasos, después de todo, su equipo no estaba en la habitación al momento de su despertar. Así que ya sabiendo a lo que se podría enfrentar solo le quedo sentarse en la cama y mirar hacia la puerta esperando a que sus amigos entraran.

Después de algunos momentos de expectativa pudo ver como la puerta era azotada abierta con una gran fuerza para después ver como un borrón color rojo se lanzaba hacia el con tanta fuerza que termino tumbándolo de la camilla en la que descansaba, por suerte el rubio logro reaccionar a tiempo y activar su aura para no sufrir mayores daños, después de todo seria ya muy mala suerte el echo de terminar lastimado estando en la enfermería. Después de recuperarse del golpe pudo darse cuenta de que el borrón rojo resulto ser la pequeña Rosa del equipo RWBY, la cual termino con su cara enterrada en el pecho del Caballero rubio mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen de la pequeña pelirroja sosteniéndose con fuerza a su bata, gracias a su cercanía el rubio también pudo notar el ligero temblor en Ruby por lo que con delicadeza la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, para tratar de transmitir el echo de que se encontraba bien.

Esto al parecer funciono ya que la pequeña rosa comenzó a relajarse en sus brazos, por desgracia el momento no pudo durar mucho mas ya que en ese momento una exclamación de sorpresa de una voz conocida hizo que se separaran de inmediato con caras tan rojas como la capa de la chica.

"¿¡Jaune, estás bien?!" Otra pelirroja, esta mucho mayor que la pequeña flor que aun se encontraba sentada cerca suyo, entro por la puerta con una cara de angustia.

"Hey Pyrrha…" Saludo el Rubio mientras se levantaba del piso con ayuda de la pequeña caperuza, aunque realmente no la necesitara decidió dejar que Ruby ayudara. "Estoy bien, no te preocupes, la verdad es que luzco peor de lo que me siento" Y de eso podía estar seguro después de todo había un espejo cerca de su cama así que ver su reflejo le resultaba bastante fácil. No era una vista muy agradable, casi podía ver sus huesos resaltando a través de su piel la cual estaba pálida, no tanto como cuando despertó el día anterior esperaba, pero si mucho mas que su tono de piel natural. Su cabello se veía opaco y apagado, como si estuviera perdiendo su color amarillo característico.

Todo esto hacía que tuviera una apariencia de cadáver ambulante, pero lo peor de todo tenían que ser sus ojos; estos parecían brillar color rojo a causa de las venas resaltadas que poseían sus globos oculares.

Al apartar la mirada del espejo pudo notar como el resto de sus compañeros de equipo junto con el resto del equipo RWBY hacían su llegada de una manera mucho menos dramática y más calmada que el par de pelirrojas.

Nora parecía que apenas y aguantaba las ganas de hacer lo mismo que Ruby y taclearlo al piso con un abrazo, pero parecía estar deteniéndose a si misma, seguramente para evitar lastimarlo en caso de que siguiera delicado. Ren parecía calmado, pero en cuanto sus miradas se encontraron pudo ver el leve tinte de preocupación que el joven azabache sentía, Jaune asintió hacia el para asegurarle que se encontraba bien a lo que Ren después de analizarlo con su mirada por unos segundos asintió igualmente.

"¡Es bueno verte andando Chico-vomito!, nos tenías preocupados con eso de no despertar por no sé cuánto tiempo, realmente creí que pasarías a mejor vida" Comento con una sonrisa la hermosa rubia del equipo RWBY, aunque fue un comentario inocente con la intención de aligerar el ambiente Jaune no pudo evitar pensar en su actual condición y algo en lo que no había pensado en todo el tiempo desde que se enteró de la noticia.

¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a sus amigos?

Es decir, se los tenía que contar ¿verdad?, esto no era algo que pudiera mantener en secreto de ellos. Pero al mismo tiempo podía imaginar las reacciones de sus amigos y lo destrozados que estos se sentirían al escuchar una noticia de tal magnitud, podría afectarlos mucho y por ende su rendimiento en la academia lo que les dificultaría con cumplir con sus objetivos propios como el ser Cazadores hechos y derechos. Si la noticia llegara a afectarlos o afectar sus objetivos el jamás podría perdonárselo, el interponerse entre sus amigos y sus sueños era algo impensable para él.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por las miradas de todos sus amigos las cuales lo miraban directamente, como esperando que respondiera una pregunta que se había saltado por completo por estar hundido en sus pensamientos. Al no ver forma de zafarse de una pregunta que desconocía decidió hacer lo más lógico y preguntar: "Emm… Disculpen, pero ¿cuál era la pregunta?" Trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo y divertido posible para evitar posibles preguntas por su ida de madre un segundo antes. Por suerte esto pareció funcionar ya que todos, o al menos la mayoría, soltaron una ligera risa por su actitud relajada e ingenua.

Suspirando al ser una de las dos únicas personas que no rieron Weiss decidió ser la que cortara el momento, "Yang te pregunto si es que te encontrabas realmente bien" Fue la rápida y corta respuesta de la heredera.

"¡oh si! claro, ¡estoy muy bien!, en serio chicos. podre lucir mal, pero la verdad es que me siento bastante bien, nada de piernas temblorosas o nauseas, nada realmente." Esto pareció servir para calmar a todos los demás, bueno a todos excepto a Blake ella no parecía preocupada en lo absoluto. Tal vez porque ella fue la que lo vio despertar por lo que ella ya estaba un poco mas al tanto de su estado que los demás por lo que era normal que ella no luciera tan angustiada como los demás.

Hablando de los demás, Yang lucia bastante tranquila, lo cual tenía sentido, después de todo él era el mejor amigo de Ruby por lo que si llegaba a pasarle algo, Ruby se pondría triste. Lo que le causaría más problemas a Yang por lo que era obvio que se sintiera tranquila al verlo vivo.

Weiss era la que se mantenía con una calma mayor a los demás lo cual para ser honesto lo sorprendía bastante después de todo no era secreto que la heredera alvina tenia un mas que obvio desagrado hacia él después de todos esos intentos fallidos de invitarla a salir, por lo que verla con un ligero toque de preocupación y al ver como se tranquilizaba al escuchar que se encontraba bien le trajo un sentimiento cálido al pecho.

Fue en ese momento que Jaune tomo su decisión.

Después de volverse a acomodar en su camilla, la plática entre el grupo se empezó a volver mas amena, le explicaron que durante el tiempo que estuvo "dormido" todos ellos se turnaban para estar con él y hacerle compañía además de avisar a los demás si había noticias sobre su despertar. Esto luego derivo en todo lo que paso mientras este dormía.

"Entonces ¿me están diciendo que mientras yo dormía ustedes conocieron a dos estudiantes de otras escuelas que están aquí para el festival, pelearon contra una organización terrorista, Blake y uno de estos estudiantes pelearon contra Román Torchwick para que después la otra estudiante, Penny, si no mal recuerdo los terminara salvando y arruinando la operación del White Fang en los muelles?" pregunto el rubio a lo que el equipo RWBY solo asintió, sonaba bastante loco, pero todo era verdad.

"Guau… Realmente me perdí de muchas cosas en este tiempo" Menciono con una mirada melancólica.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver la mirada del joven caballero. No podían evitar sentirse mal por el, después de todo podría decirse que su amigo realmente se perdió una parte de su vida por estar en coma, el simple pensamiento de perder una semana de sus vidas por no poder hacer nada sonaba horrible pero el echo de que Jaune haya pasado por esa experiencia hacia que todos tuvieran un mal sabor de boca al haberle contado sobre todo lo sucedido en su ausencia pero no había otra opción, si le mentían y decían que no pasó nada este descubriría lo contrario al investigar un poco los sucesos del mundo en su ausencia, después de todo ellas habían aparecido en más de un noticiero.

"Jaune…" La espartana pelirroja no llego a terminar su frase debido a que la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y por ella entro la enfermera de la escuela, la misma mujer que los había echado el día anterior. Esta portaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas junto con una camisa de vestir blanca con líneas azules, sobre esta portaba la típica bata de enfermera de escuela, con cabello ondulado y negro, ojos azules, en su bata llevaba un gafete el cual no pudo leer debido a que la enfermera se les dio la espalda para tomar una tabla con el informe sobre Jaune que se encontraba en una mesa cercana para luego de voltearse y que esta misma tabla bloqueara su vista del gafete.

"Pues bien Sr. Arc parece que se encuentra bien en lo que cabe, después de unos últimos estudios será libre de volver son su equipo a los dormitorios" Esto causo que la mayoría de los jóvenes que se encontraban en la enfermería soltaran un suspiro de alivio.

Al ver la cara aliviada de todos sus amigos Jaune supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la enfermera cuyo nombre desconocía y pudo ver la duda en su rostro por lo que con una mirada firme trato de comunicarse con ella, al parecer ella comprendido porque su única respuesta fue un suspiro y una mirada triste dirigida hacia los demás adolescentes en la habitación.

Jaune había tomado su decisión… Y esta era que se mantendría en secreto su condición de sus amigos, estos no podían enterarse por nada del mundo, mantendría el secreto para así evitar ver a sus amigos sufrir, así podría pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba junto con ellos sin que estos se vieran afectados por la noticia.

Era una acción egoísta, después de todo el propósito de esto era el poder pasar sus momentos finales sin preocuparse porque sus amigos o sus sueños se vieran afectados. Pero bueno, se lo merecía, ¿no? Un pequeño momento de egoísmo, después de todo, con su muerte muchos más podrían salvarse, era justo que se le permitiera al menos disfrutar de sus últimos momentos en paz, ¿verdad?


	7. Chapter 7

Cinco días habían pasado desde que se despertó del coma y todo parecía ir normal. Bueno, si considerabas el tener la piel exageradamente pálida era considerado normal, pero teniendo en cuenta por todo lo que había pasado y todo lo que le esperaba, el tono de su piel era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Los últimos días habían sido utilizados por el rubio para prepararse para las pruebas que le avecinaban para poder seguir al lado de sus compañeros en el curso escolar y no quedar más detrás de lo que ya se encontraba. Después de todo uno no podía pasar prácticamente todo el semestre en coma y luego avanzar junto a los demás alumnos, sería injusto.

Por eso es que se sentía super agradecido con la profesora Goodwitch, por haberle permitido recuperar el tiempo perdido con una serie de pruebas tanto teóricas como prácticas para poder avanzar de semestre, las cuales se le serian aplicadas una semana después del ingreso al nuevo semestre iniciando con las teóricas para así darle mas tiempo a su cuerpo de recuperarse y volver a su estado original.

Por eso es que ahora mismo podíamos ver al rubio enfocando totalmente en estudiar todos los temas vistos en el periodo que no estuvo asistiendo a clases, los últimos días se habían ido de esta forma para el rubio desde su salida del hospital se había enfocado totalmente en estudiar todas las materias lo cual le servia como una distracción para tratar de olvidar otros temas…

Pero volviendo a "Historia de Remnant I" Quien diría que el ultimo rey de Vale fue el que invento el sistema de régimen actual de gobierno en base a concilios. Pues al parecer el ultimo Rey fue una persona impresionante con una infinidad de logros a su espalda, una verdadera inspiración, un verdadero héroe de leyendas…

Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la entrada abrupta de sus compañeros de equipo liderados por una molesta Nora.

"¡No me puedo creer que Glynda me haya castigado por una semana completa!"

"Bueno Nora eso es lo que sucede cuando te quedas dormida durante todo el primer periodo"

"Es que no se puede evitar, las historias de Port son ¡tan aburridas!" Exclamo la pequeña peli naranja mientras se lanzaba boca abajo a su cama.

Al perecer su equipo seguía tan animado como siempre, después de todo el nuevo semestre acababa de iniciar y mientras el se encontraba estudiando para tratar de seguir a su lado ellos ya estaban tomando clases del nuevo periodo de clases al que por desgracia él no podía seguirles. Por eso es por lo que se tenía que seguir esforzando, tenia que seguir a su lado.

Para que todo siguiera como antes… pero para eso aun tenia que disculparse con ellos, después de todo con todos los problemas que estaba pasando junto con el estrés del estudio no había podido tener una verdadera conversación con su equipo en la que se pudiera disculpar con ellos por todas sus acciones pasadas cuando estaba bajo el control del equipo de Cardín.

Esa era una espina que aun conservaba desde que despertó, el arreglar todo con su equipo y poder disculparse con ellos era algo que debía de hacer cuanto antes pero al mismo tiempo tenia que prepararse para las pruebas de Goodwitch para poder seguir con ellos por lo que se encontraba en una encrucijada en cuanto a ese tema, por lo que la disculpa tendría que esperar al menos un poco mas de tiempo en orden de poder pasar las pruebas y poder seguir en Beacon, después de asegurar su estadía podría disculparse con tranquilidad con ellos.

"Hey Jaune, ya volvimos" Su compañera pelirroja aviso mientras dejaba sus libros en su escritorio al lado.

"Bienvenidos chicos, parece que tuvieron diversión en clases" menciono el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa que se ensancho al escuchar el gruñido de Nora contra su almohada en molestia.

"Jeje si, se pudiera decir que fue un día interesante"

"Me alegro" respondió el rubio con una sonrisa para después volver a su libro de historia.

La pelirroja se le quedo mirando por unos segundos antes de abrir la boca para después cerrarla rápidamente sin tener nada que decir, giro la cabeza para observar a sus demás compañeros y se encontró con Ren que simplemente uso su cabeza para apuntar a caballero mientras que Nora seguía con su cara hundida en la almohada. Armándose de valor la campeona tomo un paso hacia delante y tomando la silla de su escritorio la puso junto al rubio.

"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?"

"¿Eh?" El rubio voltio sorprendido para observar a su compañera, ¿en serio se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarlo de nuevo?, después de que la había rechazado y gritado la última vez que lo había hecho. No podía creerlo, realmente su compañera era la mejor compañera del mundo y el era un verdadero suertudo por tenerla a su lado, después de todo lo que había hecho no se creía merecedor de tal amabilidad, pero al mismo tiempo, rechazarla por segunda vez seria destruir su relación como compañeros en la escuela y no podía hacer eso no cuando su relación ya se encontraba en la cuerda floja.

"Si, ¡por supuesto! Me ayudaría mucho Pyrrha, gracias" Respondió con una sonrisa que parecía iluminar el cuarto entero con solo su presencia, ilumino tanto que Ren tuvo que apartar la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Pyrrha empezó a sonrojarse a un punto en el que el único color comparable podía ser su cabello al ver tal sonrisa, después de todo llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin ver a su amado líder sonreír de esa forma.

Además de que al parecer por fin su líder se decidió a aceptar su ayuda, internamente se encontraba el miedo de ser rechazada una vez más, pero al mismo tiempo no podía simplemente abandonar a su amigo/crush "secreto" abandonado. Así que su propia alegría por este hecho se podía notar también en la sonrisa que le devolvió al rubio como respuesta mientras sacaba su propio libro de historia.

Pues así, ambos compañeros empezaron a estudiar, la situación aun era un incomoda y ambos aun tenían muchas cosas que decirse el uno al otro para que la relación volviera a como estaba antes, pero por algo se comenzaba, eso era esto. El comienzo de una disculpa tomaría tiempo para que todo volviera a la normalidad, pero iban por buen camino.

Eso es lo que importaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Todo estaría bien, todo iba a estar bien. Después de todo era un simple examen, no había porque preocuparse. Había estudiado toda la semana con la ayuda de Pyrrha así que el pasar estaba garantizado… aunque claro la pregunta cinco realmente no tenía una solución muy clara… y la 13 no la contesto porque con sabia la respuesta además de que-demonios estaba frito, no había forma de que haya podido pasar el examen, ¡era un verdadero idiota! Y en cuanto Goodwitch terminara de calificar su prueba se lo diría a la cara justo antes de pedirle que empacara sus cosas y se largara de su escuela. ¡Todo estaba perdido!

"Señor Arc…" Tendría que volver a casa para enfrentar a sus padres.

"Señor Arc" Contarles la verdad a sus padres y enfrentar todo lo que estos tendrán que decirle además de contarles sobre su peculiar situación.

"¡Señor Arc!" La voz de la señorita Goodwitch lo saco de sus pensamientos para que su atención volviera al fin a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Ambos se encontraban en su oficina mientras esta estaba sentada en su escritorio calificando la prueba que acababa de terminar hace apenas unos minutos, con el sentado frente a ella hecho un manojo de nervios. Por la mirada de la Srta. Goodwitch esta había ya estado llamándolo por un rato y aun esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

"Em-¿Si?, quiero decir, ¡Si Señora!" El ceño de la profesora rubia se inclino ligeramente ante el echo de ser llamada "Señora"

"Señor Arc, eh terminado de calificar su prueba, aquí tiene su calificación"

La rubia le extendió la mano junto con los papeles de la prueba, Jaune trago saliva para luego extender sus propias manos y recibir los papeles. Esto era todo, de esto dependía si seguía con sus amigos o si se quedaba atrás como siempre había estado, este seria un cambio o el quedarse.

Al recibir los papeles no pudo mirarlos directamente al principio, simplemente los atrajo a el pero su mirada se negaba a conectar con los números escritos en rojo que se encontraban en la esquina superior de la prueba. Armándose de todo el valor que podía en esos momentos llevo su mirada asía los números rojos, su respiración se paró.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad, debía ser una mentira.

"Felicidades Joven Arc" La sonrisa de la profesora apenas si se podía ver, pero era una sonrisa honesta.

Lo logro… ¡lo logro!, ¡paso la prueba! Todo valió la pena, todo esto no había sido para nada, podría volver con sus amigos, estaba un paso mas adelante, por fin empezaba a tener un avance.

"Lamento arruinar su momento Señor Arc, pero me temo que aun no puede cantar victoria" La atención de Jaune volvió al escuchar a la profesora." Recuerde que aún le falta pasar una prueba física para poder volver a su curso. Por suerte para usted eh decidido que una semana no le será suficiente para prepararse para esta prueba así que eh decidido darle un poco más de tiempo"

Cierto, ¿cómo pudo haberse olvidado de eso? aun le quedaba un largo camino para poder estar con sus amigos una vez más.

"Si si, lo siento creo que me estaba dejando llevar" Debió de haber notado la emoción en su expresión para que le dijera eso.

"No hay porque preocuparse señor Arc, puedo entender su situación mejor de lo que se imagina" ¿A que se referirá con eso? "Pero volviendo a lo importante, su próxima prueba tendrá lugar en veinte días a partir de mañana, la prueba consistirá en un duelo con uno de sus compañeros, este siendo elegido al azar por la computadora. Para pasar su prueba deberá derrotar a su adversario, espero que en esta pelea demuestre todas sus habilidades y con esto será calificado su desempeño."

¿Ganar un combate? No sonaba muy difícil-Su mente se vio llena de flashes de cabello rubio y ojos rojos, además de una guadaña roja gigante junto con un martillo rosa. Estaba perdido…

Otro flash, esta vez de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes. Tal vez no estaba por completo perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

Un fuerte golpe fue escuchado en la sala de entrenamiento número 13 de Beacon.

"Uh…Pyrrha, Me repites otra vez como esto me hará pasar el examen…" pregunto el joven rubio mientras se trataba de levantar después de haber sido derribado por decima vez en menos de diez minutos. Después de que Goodwitch le dijera sobre la fecha de la prueba este había perdido esperanza en seguir, pero recordando lo que había pasado ya hace meses en el tejado de la escuela decidió que no podía seguir así, no solo necesitaba ayuda para mejorar académicamente, su trabajo con la espada, su cuerpo a cuerpo. Cada aspecto que define a los cazadores en los que él fallaba también necesitaba trabajo y solo sus compañeros podrían ayudarlo así que el mejor curso de acción era el pedir ayuda para mejorar.

Y obviamente la mejor para el trabajo era la campeona pelirroja que tenía por compañera, después de todo ella ya una vez se había ofrecido para ayudarlo, claro en esa ocasión él la rechazo como un completo idiota, se sentía mal por volver a pedir ayuda después de haberla rechazado, pero se estaba quedando sin tiempo e ideas así que tubo que tragarse todos esos sentimientos que tenia y pedir su ayuda.

Claro que tenia un plan preparado para este entrenamiento, más específicamente para disculparse durante este entrenamiento, este era el paso 1 de su plan para disculparse con su equipo, después de Pyrrha. Los demás miembros tendrían que esperar un poco más.

"Bueno Jaune, para ser justos el punto de este entrenamiento no es que te la pases en el piso." Menciono con una ligera sonrisa la campeona mientras le extendía la mano para levantarlo.

"Después de tu pequeño amm… ¿Descanso?"

"Coma." Era mejor que fueran directos con su condición, después de todo ellos no conocían toda la verdad y no estaba en planes que eso cambiara.

"Eh, si eso, bueno debido a eso tu estado físico no se encuentra en su optimo, has perdido mucha masa muscular junto con tu peso por lo que ya no puedes tankear los golpes como solías hacer, por lo que tu mejor opción es aprovechar tu desventaja y usarla a tu favor"

"Eh, ¿te refieres a segarlos con el reflejo de la luz en mi piel?"

"¿Qué? ¡No!, no me refería a eso… Lo siento no quise- "

"No te preocupes Pyrrha, solo intentaba bromear un poco. Creo entender a donde quieres llegar, puedo aprovechar todo el peso que perdí para moverme más rápido de lo que solía hacer, es algo que ninguno de los demás chicos de la clase podrán prever por lo que podre sorprenderlos."

"Exactamente, eso es lo que planeaba" Afirmo la pelirroja con una radiante sonrisa por poder presenciar las habilidades deductivas de su líder. Era a esto a lo que ella se refería cuando le dijo que creía sería un buen líder, tal vez aun no era un buen peleador como el resto de los aspirantes a cazador en la escuela, pero en cuanto a nivel cerebral este podía superar a la gran mayoría de sus iguales con creces, esta solo era una de las razones por las que creía que Jaune era un gran líder. Ahora si tan solo pudiera convencerlo de esto sin que derivara a un argumento como la vez anterior seria genial.

"Por eso es que hacemos esto, yo te ataco con todo lo que tengo mientras que tu haces todo lo posible para esquivar, de esta forma tu resistencia ira mejorando al mismo tiempo que practicas como esquivar ataques enemigos"

"Mmm por eso es que no estoy usando ni mis armas ni mi armadura" Bueno al menos eso respondía a esa pregunta, fue una suerte que su Hoddie con Pumkimp Pete se hubiese arruinado desde el incidente, al menos así no tendría que soportar la vergüenza de ser vista con ella.

"Exacto"

"Pues bien, en ese caso hay que continuar" Respondió el rubio mientras tomaba posición a unos tres metros de la pelirroja.

Pyrrha sonrió al ver la buena actitud del rubio mientras ella también adoptaba posición de combate para enseguida lanzarse hacia Jaune, haciendo que este reaccionara rápidamente retrocediendo para poder obtener un poco de distancia, lo cual resultó inútil ya que la pelirroja rápidamente se encontró justo frente a él, al verse acorralado el rubio decidió detenerse rápidamente lo que causo que la pelirroja perdiera ligeramente el equilibrio al tratar de detenerse para evitar chocar con el rubio, al ver que no se podría detener a tiempo y para evitar salir ella misma lastimada al chocar de frente con el rubio esta decidió lanzar un corte con su espada en diagonal que el rubio pudo esquivar pero usando el mismo trayecto que tuvo el corte esta apoyo las manos en el piso para tomar impulso, de esta forma girando la cadera esta lanzo sus piernas contra el rubio para golpearlo directamente en la mandíbula. Jaune pudo reaccionar a tiempo haciendo su pecho y cabeza hacia atrás así evitando por poco los pies de su compañera.

Al ver su intento fallido la campeona rápidamente recupero su postura y comenzó a lanzar cortes contra el joven mientras que este hacia todo lo posible para evitar los cortes, después de cuatro ataques que el rubio pudo evitar con dificultad la pelirroja dio una vuelta para después darle una patada a la altura del pecho. Jaune al no tener tiempo para poder esquivar tuvo que recibir el golpe lo mejor que pudo protegiéndose con sus brazos en forma de equis sobre su pecho. La patada termino mandándolo algunos metros hacia atrás haciendo que callera sobre su espalda para rápidamente recuperarse levantando sus piernas hacia atrás para aprovechar el impulso y volver a reincorporarse.

Retomando su postura el rubio pudo ver como la pelirroja no le daba ni un momento de descanso ya que esta ya se encontraba enfrente de el lanzando una estocada con su arma en su forma de lanza, Jaune pudo hacerse a un lado para que la lanza pasara, al ver esto la pelirroja tomando con fuerza la lanza por su parte inferior dio con fuerza una barrida de forma horizontal que tomo al rubio por sorpresa dándole en el pecho y una vez mas este termino siendo lanzado varios metros hasta terminar en el piso.

"Recuerda estar atento a los ataques de tu enemigo cuando este se encuentra cerca, no por esquivar el primer golpe ganas" Menciono la pelirroja a modo de enseñanza para el rubio.

"Ugh… Entendido" Gruño el rubio mientras se volvía a poner en pie y retomaba su postura con ambos puños delante protegiendo su rostro.

Al ver esto la campeona se confundió, después de todo el objetivo de el entrenamiento era que aprendiera a esquivar no que dependiera nuevamente en los bloqueos. Viendo esto decidió que su compañero seguramente debía seguir de cabeza dura con su viejo estilo. No podía culparlo, después de todo cambiar de estilo de un día para otro era imposible incluso para Cazadores ya experimentados. Por lo que, transformando su arma de vuelta en su forma de espada se preparo para lanzarse al ataque, como su "entrenadora" se debía de asegurar de que Jaune aprendiera de sus errores y ¡que mejor forma de hacerlo que hacerlo besar la tierra nuevamente!

Así que con eso en mente rápidamente avanzo lanzando una estocada directa a su abdomen para hacerlo bajar su defensa, al momento de hacerlo y ver como este empezaba a bajar los brazos rápidamente retrajo su hoja dando una vuelta siguiendo la fuerza de su propio ataque para lanzar una patada directo a la cara del rubio. Grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como su pierna fue parada en seco por un agarre de su compañero. _"¡Que fuerte!"_ Fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja antes de sentir como el rubio tiraba de ella hacia un costado desestabilizándola, haciendo que por primera vez en su entrenamiento que fuera ella la que besara la tierra.

Jaune al ver el éxito de su plan ¡no pudo evitar saltar de la emoción!, ¡por fin había podido lograr superar a Pyrrha! Aunque fuera algo muy simple de una sola vez, eso no le quitaba merito a su logro o al menos eso es lo que les diría a todos.

En cambio, Pyrrha lo miraba aun desde su lugar en el suelo. ¿de donde había salido esa fuerza? Ella sabia que su compañero no era débil antes del incidente, pero ni en esos tiempos en las pocas ocasiones en las que les tocaba pelear en clase de Goodwitch había sentido toda esa fuerza, que la tuviera ahora era desconcertante a niveles extremos.

La pelirroja fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver la mano del rubio frente a ella. "¿Oye estas bien? Llevas ya un rato ahí" Pregunto con preocupación el rubio, después de haber tenido su pequeño momento de felicidad noto como su compañera seguía en el suelo sin haberse movido así que se empezó a preocupar de a ver lastimado a su compañera.

"¿eh? o si no te preocupes solo estaba… ¡impresionada! ¡Jaune!¡Eso fue increíble! ¿cómo lo hiciste?" Exclamo, realmente estaba sorprendida, no solo por la nueva fuerza demostrada por el rubio si no por haber descubierto su finta.

"Jejeje no fue la gran cosa, solo que usaste una patada antes así que solo supuse que lo volverías a hacer, por eso es que puse mis manos al frente. Se que no puedo bloquear siempre los golpes, así que intentaba usar mis manos y desviarlo, pero bueno… vi la oportunidad y la tomé. Además de que como te estabas conteniendo tuve bastante tiempo para reaccionar" Respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca, era la verdad, después de haber peleado y haber observado tanto tiempo a su compañera ciertamente podía entender un poco de su estilo de combate. Además, en el momento en que esta comenzó a lanzar su patada pudo ver como se movió ligeramente mas lenta de lo normal así que pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Originalmente solo desviaría si patada a un lado, pero al ver como esta disminuía su velocidad en el ataque intento algo nuevo por suerte su movimiento había funcionado.

"¿Contenerme? " Pyrrha no pudo seguir al ver como su siempre burbujeante de energía compañera de equipo se aproximaba a ellos. "¡Nora! Llegas temprano"

"¡Si bueno! Ren no dejaba de repetir que debía llegar a tiempo y que era de mala educación llegar tarde y hacer esperar a la gente, sobre todo si esa gente son nuestros compañeros de equipo así que decidí salir temprano para dejar de escuchar sus regaños… ¡claro y también para llegar a tiempo con ustedes! jejeje." Rio de forma nerviosa la joven portadora de Magnhild.

"Nora, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Pregunto el único joven presente.

"Bueno Pyrr aquí pidió mi ayuda para ayudarte a ti en tu entrenamiento, algo sobre perseguirte y ¡tratar de romper tus piernas con todo lo que tengo!" Exclamo con una sonrisa demasiado grande para lo que acababa de decir.

"Ya veo-Espera ¿qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste Jaune, le pedí ayuda para que tu entrenamiento avanzara con mayor velocidad, después de todo que mejor motivación podrías tener que el no salir lastimado, Lo siento…" le respondió la campeona con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa para su querido compañero.

"¡Listo o no aquí voy mi valeroso líder!" Grito la joven mientras sostenia su atemorizante arma de manera amenazante y se lanzaba hacia él.

"Oh mier…"

¡BOOMM!

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

El avance en el entrenamiento era lento pero seguro, claro eso no evitaba que Nora y Pyrrha aumentaran el ritmo con cada pequeño progreso que tuviera. Estaba totalmente agradecido con ellas por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo en su entrenamiento, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable, con todo ese tiempo y aun no había logrado disculparse con ninguno de sus compañeros, eso debía cambiar. Así que, aprovechando su día libre de entrenamiento, algo necesario ya que según Pyrrha el descanso era igual de importante a la hora de entrenar para volverse fuerte así que habían quedado de acuerdo que el domingo seria su día libre en el que podría descansar para recuperar fuerzas para seguir con el entrenamiento el lunes temprano.

Por eso es que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación que compartía con su equipo, reuniendo el valor necesario para poder entrar, ya se había asegurado de que todos se encontraran en la habitación, Ren se encontraría cuidando del pequeño jardín que había terminado de instalar en la ventana del cuarto, Nora estaría escuchando música en sus audífonos mientras hacia sus deberes de clase, uno de los pocos momentos en los que se le podía encontrar tranquila, y Pyrrha seguramente se encontraría estudiando en su escritorio.

Así que todo tranquilo, relajado, ¡todo estaba bien!, sin presiones, venga Jaune tu puedes… se le olvido respirar ¿Cierto?

Después de recuperarse del mareo por falta de oxigeno se armó una última vez de valor para por fin abrir la puerta y llamar la atención de todos.

"Chicos… Podrían prestarme atención un momento por favor. Eh, no tomara mucho tiempo" Llamo el rubio a sus compañeros. Al escuchar su voz todos los residentes de la habitación voltearon su mirada hacia su líder para escuchar lo que tenia que decir, era raro que Jaune los llamara así que debía de ser importante.

"¿Que pasa Jaune?" Su compañera fue la primera en tomar cuenta de su presencia seguridad de Ren el cual tocando ligeramente el hombro de Nora la saco de su trance musical para que prestara atención.

"Quería decir algo… es importante, verán… amm" Ciertamente Jaune se consideraba una persona nerviosa, por eso su incapacidad de hacer amigos en su pueblo natal, pero los nervios que estaba experimentando en estos momentos eran algo nuevo para él, sentía como su estómago se revolvía y su garganta se cerraba, estaba bastante seguro de que esto no se debía a su condición si no a la posibilidad de que su equipo no lo aceptara una vez hecha su disculpa. Él sabía que esto era imposible después de todo su equipo era así de genial pero el pensamiento de ser rechazado no abandonaba su cabeza.

Así que dando un hondo respiro se atrevió a hablar. "Verán… yo quería disculparme por todo lo que ah pasado, desde lo de Cardín, realmente me comporte como un idiota y se que ustedes solo intentaban ayudarme, pero yo solo los empujaba, no los dejaba ayudarme y por eso me disculpo. Se que no merezco que me perdonen pero yo-"

"¡Jajajajaj!/Jeje…/hehe…"

La risa de sus compañeros lo detuvo al sacarlo de su momento de lamentos. Ciertamente eso no era algo que se espera de sus compañeros. Al ver su cara de confusión Pyrrha decidió detener su pequeña risa para tratar de aclarar las dudas que parecía tener su compañero.

"Jaune, lo siento, pero debes entender que desde nuestro punto de vista esto es algo inesperado"

"Ciertamente, ninguno de nosotros te culpa de lo que paso, además Sky nos conto todo sobre ti y Cardín además de lo que paso en el bosque-"

"¡De como tu solo te quedaste para pelear contra una nueva clase de Grimm con ayuda de Cardín!, pero el idiota te abandono a tu suerte."

"Peor sobre todo el como al final te negaste a seguir con los planes de Cardín porque estos implicaban lastimarnos." La sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja no podía ser mas dulce de lo que era después de pronunciar estas palabras. Tenia motivos para estar así de feliz, según Sky y Russel ella era el objetivo original de Cardín y si no fuera porque su compañero se le opuso pudo haber resultado herida… también sus compañeros por su puesto, pero la imaginación de la campeona no podía evitar aventurarse con unas cuantas fantasías sobre cierto caballero rubio (Ahora canoso), con blanca armadura arriesgándolo todo para protegerla. Cabe decir que después de este ultimo pensamiento sus mejillas terminaron del mismo color que su cabello.

Mientras tanto Jaune no podía siquiera moverse. Todo este tiempo se había estado preocupando por lo que su equipo pensaría de él, pero al parecer solo se había preocupado por nada. Realmente su equipo era el, mejor que podría haber pedido y se sentía suertudo de tenerlos. Aunque aun hacia falta una última cosa.

"Tal vez supieran sobre eso, pero hay algo que quizá no sepan, bueno excepto por Pyrrha." El rubio le dirigió una mirada a la pelirroja haciendo que esta abriera ligeramente sus ojos en forma de sorpresa. Lo único a lo que Jaune se podía estar refiriendo, ¡eran sus papeles de inscripción falsos! "Escuchen antes de que escuchen esto quiero que sepan que… asistir a esta escuela para convertirme en un cazador a sido mi mayor sueño desde que era apenas un niño y se que esto no justifica mis acciones, pero solo quiero que entiendan."

Tanto Ren como Nora compartieron una mirada de confusión mientras que Pyrrha comenzaba a sudar ligeramente por los nervios, ella estaba mas que ok con el este hecho, pero no sabía como sus otros dos compañeros podrían reaccionar a la noticia del rubio.

"La verdad es que… soy un fraude." Dijo el rubio mientras desviaba su mirada al suelo para evitar la mirada de sus compañeros.

"¿A qué te refieres Jaune-Jaune?"

Levantando la mirada para enfrentarlos como debería de hacer un verdadero hombre el rubio los miro directamente a los ojos. "Soy un fraude… yo no fui a una escuela de combate antes de entrar a Beacon ni tampoco fui recomendado por un cazador como se hace normalmente. Engañe a todos, compre algunos papeles falsos en un club de dudosa reputación que más parecía una zona de guerra y me presente a la iniciación, rayos ni siquiera sabia que es lo que era el aura antes de estar aquí…"

Después de la declaración del rubio la habitación se hundió en un frio silencio a la par que Ren y Nora abrían sus ojos en asombro. Pyrrha mientras tanto comenzó a morderse las uñas de los nervios, ella no tenía ningún problema sobre los papeles de su compañero, pero no sabía como podrían reaccionar sus otros compañeros, sobre todo con alguien tan explosivo como Nora.

"¿Entraste a una de las cuatro grandes academias de cazadores sin entrenamiento previo?" El pelinegro fue el primero de salir de su sorpresa inicial. Con un asentimiento de la cabeza el rubio respondió a su pregunta.

"Eso… es… ¡ASOMBROSO!, no me lo puedo creer, sabia que eras nuestro valeroso líder, pero esto es totalmente nuevo, ¡es increíble!" Para sorpresa de la J y la P de JNPR la N no parecía tener problemas con la gran mentira de su líder.

"Admito que es impresionante, pero quisiera saber… ¿Por qué?" Pregunto el callado pelinegro mientras le dirigía una mirada de duda a su líder.

"Bueno pues… desde niño crecí escuchando historias de mis antepasados, de cómo fueron héroes cada uno a su manera. Recatando reinos, protegiendo pueblos, liderando revoluciones… nombren algo y seguramente hubo un Arc que lo hizo, por eso es que en cuanto tuve oportunidad le pedí a mi padre que me entrenara como hizo con mi hermana mayor, quería convertirme en un héroe para así poder inspirar a la gente. Como mis ancestros hicieron por mí, para ayudar a la gente incluso si no me encontraba presente. Je, imaginen mi sorpresa cuando mi padre se negó." Expreso el joven aspirante a héroe con un semblante triste. "Le roge durante años para que me ayudara, pero siempre se negaba, me prohibió ver torneos en televisión, entrenar por mi cuenta, que les pidiera ayuda a otros cazadores en el pueblo, incluso le prohibió a mi hermana que me ayudara."

"Es por eso que no sabias lo que era el aura…" La pelirroja musito.

"Pero eso no tiene sentido, ¿por qué haría eso si antes ya había entrenado a tu hermana?" Pregunto el pelinegro.

"Yo también me pregunte siempre lo mismo, es por eso que al final me rendí en intentar que me ayudara, tome la espada de la familia les dije que iría a Beacon, creo que no me creyeron o tal vez solo pensaron que no lo lograría, pero me dejaron ir, no sin antes decirme que no me preocupara si terminaba volviendo… si fallaba…"

El ambiente de la habitación se tensó después de las palabras del rubio, para Pyrrha esto era algo impensable, sus padres la habían apoyado durante toda su vida así que no podía imaginar por lo que su compañero estaba pasando. Mientras tanto, tanto Nora como Ren eran huérfanos la primera prácticamente desde su nacimiento, y el ultimo mientras que los había perdido a temprana edad aun podía recordar el apoyo que ambos le brindaron.

"¡Eso es horrible!" Exclamo la pequeña Thor del equipo en un tono realmente enojado.

"¡Se supone que los padres te apoyen en la vida!, ¡que te ayuden a cumplir tus sueños y te protejan!, no que te los nieguen"

"Tranquila Nora"

"No, ¡no me puedo tranquilizar después de escuchar esto!" Las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en sus ojos.

"Se que yo no se sobre esto porque ni siquiera puedo recordar a mis padres… ¡Pero si los hubiera tenido estoy segura de que eso es lo que harían y estoy segura de que eso es lo que hare cuando tenga hijos!" Jaune pudo notar como con el ultimo comentario su otro compañero masculino del equipo se sonrojaba ligeramente, una vista ciertamente rara de presenciar.

"Si bueno, mis padres por alguna razón decidieron tomar esa decisión por mí. Pero ahora que estoy en Beacon les demostrare que se equivocaron, que puedo convertirme en un héroe como nuestros ancestros."

"¡Pues puedes estar seguro de que te ayudaremos a conseguirlo!" Dijo la pequeña peli naranja mientras envolvía a Ren y Pyrrha con sus brazos, como diciendo que todos estaban juntos en esto.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar esto. "¿Enserio?"

"Por supuesto Jaune, eres nuestro líder y siempre te apoyaremos, no importa lo que pase. Te lo prometo" Pyrrha menciono con una sonrisa, al voltear a ver a sus otros compañeros pudo notar como Nora asentía rápidamente mientras Ren hacia un ligero asentimiento.

"Chicos…" Las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar. "Son los mejores." Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

"¡Oh si! El equipo JNPR es el mejor equipo en todo Beacon, ¡Esto amerita una celebración!, ¿¡quién esta listo para noche de películas!?" Grito la siempre energética Nora.

"¿Alguien dijo noche de películas?" Se oyó una voz desde el pasillo, al abrirla pudieron ver a la otra bola de energía de su equipo hermano, Ruby.

"Hey Ruby"

"Hola chicos, acabo de regresar de Vale y escuche eso ultimo. ¿Nos dejarían unirnos?"

"Emm" Al voltear vio como los miembros del equipo asentían para dar a entender que no tenían ningún problema. "¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Yay! Iré a avisar a las demás. También traeremos algunas golosinas para la noche"

"Eso es una buena idea. Pyrrha, ¿me acompañas para traer algunas cosas?"

"Por supuesto Jaune"

"Chicos, mientras tanto porque no preparan la habitación para los inquilinos extra"

"¡A sus órdenes mi valeroso líder!" Afirmo con saludo militar y todo la bajita del equipo para luego darle una palmada con al parecer excesiva fuerza en la espalda al pelinegro.

"Perfecto, nos vemos en seguida entonces" Se despidió el rubio mientras la pelirroja lo seguía.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de haber conseguido palomitas y algunos refrescos en la cafetería, Jaune y Pyrrha se encontraban regresando a su habitación en un cómodo silencio. Jaune se encontraba más tranquilo después de haber sido aceptado y perdonado por su equipo, lo que le provocaba una paz mental que le parecía impresionante, realmente parecía que le quitaron todo un Bullhead de los hombros por lo que ahora podía enfocarse en su entrenamiento para pasar su prueba. Pero bueno eso ya seria para mañana, esta noche era para divertirse con su equipo… con su familia.

Mientras tanto la joven campeona se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía de su compañero y líder de equipo. Después de todo lo acontecido en un periodo tan corto de tiempo era bueno disfrutar de estos pequeños momentos que le brindaba la vida. Antes en su vida como estudiante de Sanctum nunca había podido disfrutar de momentos así, sin amigos o compañeros que la trataran como igual era difícil tener momentos en los que solo pudiera relajarse y ser ella misma. Pero desde que llego a Beacon y se hizo compañero de Jaune las cosas fueron mejorando, hizo amigos, aquí había gente que no la veía como una estrella inalcanzable, gente a la que quería… una familia.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ya que ambos se encontraban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, mechones de cabello del joven caballero empezaban a perder color poco a poco, volviéndose lento pero seguro una tonalidad blanca. Lo mismo se podía decir de si piel la cual ya de por si se encontraba pálida.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al volver a la habitación pudieron apreciar que ya todo el equipo RWBY se encontraba instalado en su habitación con cobijas y almohadas colocadas en todo el suelo de la habitación, Nora se había encargado de mover las camas a un lado del cuarto para hacer espacio en el suelo además de mover el mueble con la holo-tele al lado libre del cuarto.

"Ya era hora chico vomito, ¡venga que empiece la diversión!" Su ahora no tan compañera de color de cabello exclamo al verlos entrar.

"¿De que tienen ganas?, ¿romance?, ¿acción?, ¿tal vez algo de terror?"

Mientras se decidían a por la película a ver junto con Pyrrha que se unió rápidamente a la conversación para defender la elección de romance. Jaune decidió tomar asiento en un lugar despejado del piso junto con su compañera líder de equipo.

"¡Hey Jaune!, gracias por invitarnos no teníamos nada planeado para hoy y Weiss quería que pasáramos la noche ugh… estudiando." Dijo la pequeña caperuza mientras hacia cara de asco al recordar a su diligente compañera y su idea de una noche de diversión.

Con una pequeña risa el caballero respondió. "No es nada Ruby, siempre son bienvenidas. Estamos juntos en todo esto después de todo." En ese momento Jaune recordó. "De hecho, me quería disculpar"

"¿Disculparte?, ¿Por qué?" La confusión era clara en su pequeño rostro.

"Durante todo lo que paso en los muelles… no pude estar ahí para apoyarlas y me siento muy mal por-"

"Jaune, estuviste en coma. Realmente no te deberías culpar por eso, no podías haber hecho nada aun si quisieras" La pequeña pelirroja lo interrumpió mientras ponía su mano sobre la del que se encontraba apoyada en el piso.

"Aun así no puedo evitar sentirme mal por no haber estado ahí"

"No te preocupes. Estoy segura de que si hubieras podido hubieras hecho todo lo posible para ayudar. Para eso están los amigos después de todo." Le dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

" _Que linda es…"_

"Tranquilo casanova, al menos espera a que apaguemos las luces" Menciono la hermosa rubia con tono burlón.

Al escuchar esto el ya no tan rubio recordó la situación en la que se encontraban, rodeados de todos sus amigos. Rápidamente pudo sentir un calor llegar a sus mejillas a la vez que apartaba la mano de la de Ruby, la cual se encontraba del mismo color que el de su capa, para después tratar de salirse de la situación.

"N-no es lo que parece, solo hablábamos de algunas… ¡cosas de líderes! si eso, cosas de líderes ¿verdad Ruby?"

Mientras tanto la joven portadora de guadaña parecía haber dejado de funcionar completamente ya que vapor salía de sus orejas.

"Jajaja son tan fáciles" La hermana mayor de la joven caperuza seguía riendo de las caras avergonzadas de su pequeña hermana y su amigo, mientras tanto la pelirroja mayor parecía irradiar un aura maligna que solo parecían notar la pareja no pareja de la habitación.

Ren y Nora eran huérfanos, no había forma delicada de decirlo, durante sus vidas no habían tenido mucho de la experiencia de hacer lazos con gente, durante sus primeros años juntos se la habían pasado viajando de un pueblo a otro y cuando se hicieron mayores para asentarse, se la pasaban entrenando juntos para cumplir con su objetivo de volverse cazadores. Por lo tanto, estar en este momento con sus compañeros a los cuales habían llegado a apreciar tanto era algo nuevo para ellos, una experiencia que ciertamente era muy placentera. Ambos voltearon a mirarse para darse una sonrisa… esta era ahora su familia y nada cambiara eso.


	10. Chapter 10

Al fin era el día de la prueba. Hoy la profesora Goodwitch elegiría a un estudiante al azar de su grado para que se enfrentara a él en combate y los nervios se podían sentir en el aire. No solo del joven ahora peliblanco, sino de todos en el aula y era entendible después de todo nadie quería ser el causante del retraso en clase del compañero de la temible campeona pelirroja.

El aula se encontraba repleta gracias a la llegada de los estudiantes de las otras academias del mundo a Beacon para el festival Vytal, los cuales solo se encontraban en el aula para observar el desenlace de la prueba sin mucho interés, después de tono ninguno de ellos tenía algún tipo de lazo con Jaune. Ni siquiera Sun Wukong, un estudiante de Heaven, podía estar muy interesado. Él había escuchado del rubio por su relación con el equipo RWBY pero aparte de eso nunca habían llegado a interactuar.

Las reglas del combate eran simples: combatir hasta que la barra de aura llegara a la sección roja, esa era la condición para la victoria, sin ring out; es decir que no podía simplemente tirar a su oponente de la plataforma para una victoria fácil así que esa opción quedaba descartada de su lista, solo estudiantes del curso, es decir; nada de estudiantes de las otras academias que habían llegado para el torneo Vytal, solo se podían usar las armas con las que uno se encontraba registrado; así que nada de armas sorpresa, otra opción fuera y por último, cualquiera de los dos peleadores podía rendirse si lo veían necesario.

Mientras que todos los demás alumnos se encontraban acomodándose en sus asientos en la parte superior del salón de combate, Jaune ya se encontraba en el centro del ring junto a la Profesora Goodwitch a la espera de su contrincante.

"Buen dia jóvenes cazadores, hoy nos encontramos aquí reunidos para la prueba final del joven Arc para que pueda unirse a ustedes en las clases de segundo semestre, para esto uno de ustedes se enfrentara a él en un combate justo"

"Si es contra Arc dudo que se pueda llamar una pelea justa." Pudo escucharse el murmullo de algún estudiante en el grupo, lo que causo algunas ligeras risas de los demás estudiantes

Carraspeando la rubia llamo la atención además de callar las risas. "Como iba diciendo… aquel que sea seleccionado, haga el favor de dirigirse a los vestidores para prepararse para el combate, cuando esta vuelva el combate dará inicio."

Al ver que todos parecían entender las indicaciones la rubia se dirigió al joven Arc. "¿Está usted listo Sr. Arc?"

Jaune al no confiar en su voz gracias a los nervios se limito a asentir en dirección de la rubia. Al recibir la afirmación de su estudiante la Joven profesora inició la selección presionando su scroll, asiendo que en la pantalla superior donde se podía ver una imagen de Jaune junto con su barra de aura apareciera otro cuadro en el que las imágenes de todos en el grupo pasaran rápidamente como si de una ruleta se tratase.

Mientras esto pasaba, Jaune no podía apartar la mirada pensando en las posibilidades de su enfrentamiento. Durante su entrenamiento con Nora y Pyrrha estas, sobre todo la última, le habían ayudado a crear todo tipo de planes y estrategias para sus compañeros, por desgracia no había podido crear planes para lidiar con todos ellos. Habían tratado de enfocarse en aquellos que pudieran se su counter como Ruby, Blake, Russell, Weiss por mencionar algunos, le sacaban ventaja por su velocidad, pero a la vez ahora que su estilo de combate era diferente en esas peleas tendría la ventaja del elemento sorpresa. En cambio, aquellos contrincantes a los que antes podía mantenerse bloqueando todos sus ataques como Cardín, Yang, Sky y muchos otros le sacaban ventaja.

Aun con eso cualquiera que fuera su contrincante seria un problema, sobre todo cualquiera de sus amigos: Ruby por su velocidad, Weiss por su versatilidad a la hora de pelear con su semblanza, Blake por su agilidad a la hora de pelear, Ren por la misma razón además de su control muy superior de aura, Pyrrha por obvias razones, Nora por… Bueno era Nora, no había mucho que decir. Y por último estaba-

"¡Yang Xiao Long! Haga el favor de prepárese para el combate."

Oh bueno, fue un gusto estudiar en Beacon…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yang Xiao Long se consideraba a si misma como una buena hermana mayor, después de todo ella había prácticamente criado a Ruby por si misma después de que su madre Summer nunca regresara de su última misión y su padre se apagara. Así que el hecho de que Jaune, el primer amigo que su hermanita había hecho en Beacon no estuviera mas con ella era algo que la tenia preocupada. Jaune no era ni de cerca el cazador mas fuerte del grupo, se podía decir con facilidad que este en realidad era el más débil es por eso que cuando supo de que se trataba su ultima prueba para pasar se semestre Yang ideo un plan para asegurarse del éxito de su querido compañero ya no rubio. Una vez que el estudiante con el que pelearía Jaune fuera seleccionado ella se excusaría de sus amigas diciendo que iría al baño, pero en realidad se dirigiría a los vestidores para tener una pequeña charla con el oponente de su amigo. Nada muy serio, solo seria una pequeña charla en la que dejaría en claro la importancia que tenia Jaune para su hermanita y lo triste que esta se pondría si Jaune no lograba ganar.

Todos en el curso sabían que una Ruby triste significaba una Yang enojada así que el punto de la conversación estaría hecho sin tener que especificar demasiado.

¡Pero esto era aún mejor! Ahora que era ella la que se enfrentaría a Jaune no tendría de que preocuparse, solo tendría que poner un buen espectáculo para la profesora Goodwitch para después dejarse vencer por Jaune y así hacer que este aprobara logrando así que volviera a clases, lo que resolvería todo así que todos felices. Ruby no se pondría triste, Jaune conseguía seguir con su equipo los cuales obviamente estarían mas que encantados con él aprobando mientras que Weiss y Blake… bueno ellas no tenían realmente una opinión del ahora ex rubio. Pero quitando eso ¡todos felices!

Así que con su equipamiento preparado para una corta pelea se abrió paso hacia la arena con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mientras tanto Jaune trataba de mantener la calma después de ver quien seria su contrincante, ciertamente Yang se encontraba en la cima de su lista de ´personas con las que no quiero pelear´ pero ahora que estaba decidido no podía hacer nada, solo usar todo lo aprendido en su entrenamiento y esforzarse al máximo para tratar de ganar la pelea.

Mientras repasaba todos los planes en su cabeza no pudo ver como la despampanante rubia entraba a la arena con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Saliendo de su ensoñamiento el ahora peliblanco puso atención a su contrincante mientras ella tomaba el lado contrario al de él. Goodwitch simplemente se coloco entre ambos estudiantes para dar los últimos toques al encuentro, asiendo que la barra que marcaba el aura de Yang apareciera junto con la de Jaune en la pantalla superior.

En los últimos momentos antes de que el combate iniciara Jaune decidió seguir con uno de sus planes, por desgracia todos sus planes contra Yang eran espadas de doble filo ya que estos requerían que Yang fuera con todo contra él.

También pudo notar al ver a Yang a los ojos como esta le guiñaba el ojo, supuso que era uno de sus típicos juegos para molestarlo y hacerlo sonrojar, pero no estaba muy seguro ya que pudo ver algo más en su mirada, pero no estaba seguro de que.

"¿Ambos peleadores están listos para el combate?" La profesora Goodwitch pregunto con una voz firme. Tomando ambos sus posiciones de combate, el albino sin desplegar su escudo, lo que causo que varias cejas se levantaran de forma interrogante.

"Si…"

"¡Siempre lista para una buena pelea!" Afirmo con emoción la rubia.

"Muy bien… ¡que el combate de inicio!"

Rápidamente la rubia se lanzo al ataque como era lo normal en sus combates, al llegar a con el peliblanco esta lanzo una rápida serie de Jabs con la izquierda que el peliblanco empezó a esquivar de forma rápida para que luego esta soltara un fuerte derechazo que logro conectar con la parte sin filo de su espada, la cual él había usado para desviar su puño hacia un lado. Claro ese era el plan, pero al momento de que el puño de Yang conecto con su espada Jaune pudo sentir la fuerza que esta llevaba. Era mucho menos fuerza de la que recordaba haber recibido en sus peleas anteriores con la rubia, aun con su nueva fuerza esta no debería hacer tanta diferencia al recibir un golpe directo por lo que con eso en mente el joven caballero llego a la conclusión de que el ataque debía de ser una finta por lo que aflojo su postura para poder esquivar el siguiente ataque que seguramente vendría.

Por desgracia se equivocó. El golpe si era un ataque directo, por lo que al tener una postura relajada para tratar de esquivar un golpe que nunca llego este salió disparado por la fuerza del ataque.

Por suerte pudo recobrar su equilibro rodando por el piso para así volverse a poner de pie y volver a tomar su postura con ambas manos en el mango de su espada mientras esta la ponía al frente de su cuerpo con las piernas separadas a una distancia un poco mas larga que la anchura de sus hombros con un pie ligeramente más adelante del otro.

Era raro…

Pensaba el joven espadachín mientras observaba como Yang lo miraba fijamente mientras daba ligeros saltos en su lugar, sin hacer ademan de acercarse. Yang no era así normalmente, ella no daba tiempo a que su oponente se levantara, a lo mucho y dejaba que respirara durante el combate con lo agresivo que eran sus ataques. El que ahora no lo atacara ciertamente lo ponía nervioso ya que su plan no funcionaria de esta forma.

Así que tendría que repasar sus acciones, si ella no lo atacaba entonces tendría que provocarla, por desgracia provocar a la rubia era una sentencia de muerte segura así que simplemente hacerla enojar no serviría, además claro de que prefería no quedar mal con su compañera rubia al decir algo que podría hacerla enojar en serio. Por suerte las palabras no eran la única forma que existía de provocar a alguien, así que con un rápido impulso en el que uso toda su fuerza en sus piernas para moverse rápidamente llego al frente de la rubia. Esta pareció haber sido tomada por sorpresa por su velocidad a juzgar por la mirada que cruzo por sus ojos al momento de tenerlo enfrente.

Rápidamente levanto su espada y la dejo caer con fuerza en un corte vertical directo. La rubia logro bloquearlo poniendo ambos brazos sobre ella, por desgracia esto la dejaba expuesta en su parte baja donde logro conectar una fuerte patada en el estomago de la joven dragona que la empujo hacia atrás unos cuantos metros, pero su ataque no terminaba ahí. Antes de que esta se pudiera recuperar del impacto el peliblanco ya se encontraba nuevamente frente a ella, donde lanzo tajo tras tajo con su espada tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible.

La rubia mientras tanto se encontraba bloqueando los cortes de Jaune usando sus brazaletes para parar los cortes. Se encontraba gratamente sorprendida por la habilidad de su compañero, no esperaba que después de haber despertado de un coma y solo haber tenido unas cuantas semanas para recuperarse hubiera avanzado tanto en fuerza física como en habilidad con su arma. Obviamente aun no se encontraba en su nivel, pero ciertamente era un buen avance para el ex rubio.

Con esto en mente se podía sentir un poco mas tranquila con lo que haría a continuación. Midiendo los ataques con espada del peliblanco esta calculo el momento exacto en el que un corte se dirigiría directamente a su hombro, así que con lo que ella creía era gran maestría alentó sus movimientos asiendo que el corte conectara directamente, recibiendo así un corte directo sorprendentemente fuerte que gracias a su aura la lanzo directamente contra la pared del ring asiendo que se estrellara con fuerza en este. Guau… no era el golpe mas fuerte que había recibido en su vida, con su padre habiendo sido el que la entreno estaba acostumbrada a golpes fuertes, pero Jaune ciertamente estaba cerca de ese nivel en lo que a fuerza se refería.

Todos en el grupo quedaron sorprendidos al ver esto, todos excepto por tres personas.

La campeona pelirroja y la Profesora rubia entre cerraron sus ojos al ver como Yang recibía el corte, ambas al ser expertas en combate pudieron ver fácilmente el momento en que la estudiante se contenía, esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía durante el combate, pero ambas lo habían dejado pasar creyendo que era alguna clase de estrategia de la rubia. La campeona se encontraba por primera vez en mucho tiempo enojada realmente con otra persona mientras que la profesora estaba a punto de detener el encuentro para así llamarle la atención a su estudiante, pero antes de que cualquiera de las dos pudiera hacer algo escucharon al contrincante de Yang hablar.

"Yang…" Hablo en un tono bajo que apenas y llego a los oídos de la rubia que aun se encontraba algo confundida por el golpe anterior.

"¿Tu estas… conteniéndote?"

Después de que la pregunta dejara sus labios rápidamente el aula se lleno de murmullos de los otros estudiantes. _¿Lo está haciendo?, ¿Por qué?, te lo dije, Jaune no podría ganar sin ayuda, seguramente lo planearon para que Jaune aprobara, ¿entonces estaba planeado?_

Esos y más podían escucharse desde los asientos. Yang podía escucharlos claramente y estaba segura de que Jaune igual, tratando de ignorar los murmullos de la parte superior del aula esta devolvió su atención a su amigo, al hacerlo pudo notar la expresión de su normalmente calmado amigo. Estaba furioso, nunca había visto a Jaune con una expresión diferente a una sonrisa, ya fuera alegre o triste después de ser rechazado por su fría compañera de equipo. Pero esto era nuevo, era la primera vez que veía al ex rubio enojado, no solo enojado, furioso.

"Yo-"Antes de que pudiera siquiera formular una respuesta coherente vio como el cabalero enfundaba su espada y se lanzaba contra ella a una velocidad mayor a la que había visto hasta ahora. Al ver como el ex rubio aparecía frente a ella con un puño en algo listo para golpearla sus instintos se activaron con fuerza haciendo que se lanzara hacia su izquierda con un ruedo para evitar el ataque, el cual al impactar con la pared causo un gran agujero en el muro que levanto algo de humo donde el puño del caballero se había terminado enterrando.

El impacto termino por hacer que todos los murmullos se callaran y miraran expectantes al albino, el cual con un fuerte tirón retiro su puño del muro con una ligera mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

No esperaba que su ataque fuera tan potente, solo que después de descubrir que Yang básicamente se estaba dejando ganar, que no estaba dándolo todo en la pelea mientras que el se había esforzado al máximo estos últimos días para este momento se sentía… mal, muy mal. Que no usara toda su fuerza contra él se sentía como que ella no lo tomara enserio. Él sabía lo que ella intentaba, intentaba ayudarlo. Por desgracia él no había pedido su ayuda, no quería su ayuda, ¡no necesitaba su ayuda! Si hubiera querido ganar de esta forma habría pedido la ayuda de sus compañeros, estaba seguro de que todos se decepcionarían, pero al final lo aceptarían y estarían de acuerdo en ayudarlo, pero no lo hizo, no. Él eligió el entrenar, el continuar por su camino para convertirse en un héroe, el camino difícil y Yang se lo estaba negando todo, todo su esfuerzo, todo su sudor derramado, todas las lágrimas.

"Yang, si no vas a tomarte en serio esta pelea será mejor que te largues para que alguien mas pelee conmigo." Dijo el albino con una mirada seria, esa era la expresión mas seria que Yang había visto alguna vez en Jaune.

"¡P-pero Jaune! Solo trato de ayudar yo-"

"¡Señorita Xiao Long!" La rubia profesora interrumpió. "Entiendo sus intenciones para con su compañero, pero le pido que, si continua sin dar todo en la pelea me veré en la necesidad de declarar esta pelea como nula, lo que simplemente afectara los resultados finales del Señor Arc.

"¿Qué? Pero esto no es su culpa, fue mi idea… ¡Él no sabía nada!"

"Pues entonces le pido que se deje de juegos y pelee en serio ya que lo que esta haciendo es una gran falta de respeto con su contrincante." Reprimió con voz severa la profesora.

El ambiente en el aula era tenso después de las declaraciones de los involucrados, todos en el aula observaban expectantes lo que pasaría a continuación en la pelea.

Después de unos segundos sin que sucediera nada él albino tomo una respiración profunda para intentar calmarse.

"Yang…" Llamo la atención a la rubia. "Se que intentas ayudarme… y lo aprecio, pero… lo que haces hace mas mal que bien. Esta es mi prueba para demostrar que pertenezco aquí con el resto de ustedes y tu me lo tratas de arrebatar… es como si… ¿cómo te sentirías si alguien te arrebatara algo importante para ti?" Le explico el albino a su amiga rubia mientras portaba una mirada tranquila con unos ojos tristes.

Yang escucho y observo a Jaune durante todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al ver su mirada sobre ella, esa mirada de tristeza, de traición, una mirada que ella había portado alguna vez en su vida al enterarse sobre la verdad de su madre. No podía creer que ella fuera la causante de esa mirada en alguien mucho menos en alguien que consideraba un amigo, tal vez Jaune y ella no llevaran mucho de conocerse, pero el se había hecho rápidamente amigo de Ruby, algo que era difícil considerando la naturaleza torpe de su hermana con las relaciones, algo que compartía con Jaune. Por esta razón es que Yang consideraba a Jaune mientras que no cercano uno bueno.

Pero al ver esa mirada en su rostro y al saber que ella era la causante… la destrozaba. Así que levantándose del piso y adoptando una postura de combate le lanzo una mirada llena de determinación a Jaune.

"Jaune yo… lo lamento, creí que te estaba ayudando, pero ahora veo que me equivoque. Así que ahora peleare con todas mis fuerzas ¡así que espero que estés listo!" Exclamo la rubia.

Mientras tanto el albino la observo durante un momento para finalmente suspirar y mandarle una sonrisa a la rubia. "Eso era lo que estaba esperando."

Así que desenvainando su espada nuevamente Jaune se preparo para ahora si comenzar el combate.

Rápidamente la rubia se lanzado contra el caballero con una serie de rápidos jabs alternando albos brazos haciendo un 1-2 de forma rápida contra el albino el cual esquivaba rápidamente los puños de la rubia. En un momento la rubia cambio su táctica lanzando un derechazo mucho más rápido que los golpes anteriores obligando al rubio a desviar el ataque usando su espada, pero al hacer esto descuido su lado derecho, la rubia aprovechando esto lanzo una fuerte patada contra el costado de Jaune haciendo que este se levantara ligeramente del suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Yang viendo el momentáneo estuneo del albino volvió a lanzar un derechazo a su pecho, pero se sorprendió al ver como usando el costado de su espada Jaune desvió su golpe haciéndola trastabillar hacia delante.

Aprovechando esto Jaune rápidamente dejo caer el mango de su espada contra la nuca de la rubia con fuerza logrando con éxito hacerla caer sobre su estómago. Por desgracia para él la rubia no se quedo abajo mucho tiempo ya que con una rápida barrida a sus piernas lo hizo a el caer mientras ella aprovechaba a levantarse.

Una vez de pie la rubia pateo al albino en el estómago lanzándolo por los aires mientras ella lo seguía de cerca. Mientras Jaune se encontraba en el aire vio como la rubia se acercaba a él rápidamente. A este paso ella estaría junto a el al momento de que tocara el piso, así que ajustando su trayectoria en el aire este dirigió su mano hacia la vaina de su arma.

Al ver a Jaune caer de pie la rubia rápidamente lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas que conecto directamente, o al menos eso es lo que ella creyó ya que al ver bien pudo ver como su puño impactaba con la dura superficie del escudo de su amigo. La fuerza ejercida en el escudo hizo que este saliera volando para atrás pero el albino aprovecho esto dejando ir su escudo para deslizarse al espacio personal de la rubia donde pudo impactar un fuerte golpe contra la mandíbula de la luchadora usando la empuñadura de su arma.

Al ver como Yang resultaba desorientada por el impacto el albino rápidamente libero nuevamente una ola de cortes contra la rubia la cual recibió las primeros para después salir de su aturdimiento.

Al ver esto el rubio decidió retroceder para poner en marcha su plan por desgracia la avaricia saco lo peor de el al querer dar un ultimo corte contra la rubia ya que esta pudo tomar su espada por el filo como si nada mientras se encontraba con la mirada baja.

Al alzar la cabeza y mirar a sus ojos pudo ver como sus ojos ahora poseían una tonalidad rojiza.

"Oh mier-"

Con un movimiento la rubia arrebato al caballero de su arma mientras lanzaba un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, semblanza incluida, contra el estómago dando de lleno al albino.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Está acabado…" menciono Weiss a su lado mientras observaba como el albino salía disparado contra la pared del ring estrellándose con fuerza, levantando una gran cantidad de humo por los escombros.

Mientras tanto Pyrrha parecía tratar de encontrar a su compañero con la mirada desde su lugar. Los demás a excepción de Blake y Ren se encontraban en un estado similar al de la pelirroja con expresiones de preocupación similares en sus rostros.

"¡Nope!" Exclamo Ruby haciendo que sus compañeros la voltearan a ver con sorpresa, a excepción claro de Blake y Ren.

"¿Pero qué dices Ruby?"

"Nope"

"Emm siento decirlo Ruby, pero el tonto está acabado" Le menciono su compañera.

"Nope, Confió en que Jaune esta bien y que el ganara la pelea"

Estas palabras hicieron que su compañero la viera con cara de incredibilidad, mientras tanto la otra pelirroja del grupo la observo durante unos instantes para luego sonreír al igual que ella, dándose un asentimiento entre ambas devolvieron su mirada al campo de batalla.

"Eh… si recuerdan que hay una pantalla que muestra sus niveles de aura ¿no?" Menciono la Fauno del grupo mientras su compañero de melena asentía ligeramente mientras apuntaba al frente.

Al escuchar esto se pudo apreciar un silencio incomodo por unos momentos entre todos los del grupo…

"Guau…"

"Si bueno, ¡la pelea nos tenía distraídos a todos!" Exclamo la peliblanca mientras apartaba la mirada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"Aun puede ganar" Dijo el chico callado del grupo mientras observaba la pantalla.

En la pantalla se podía ver como mientras que la rubia contaba con un 31 por ciento de su aura el rubio se encontraba con un 17 por ciento, dos por ciento sobre la marca que lo aria caer en la zona roja lo que significaba su derrota.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Una vez despejado el humo del impacto la rubia pudo ver como el albino se levantaba con una sonrisa retadora que no pudo evitar que se le contagiara, claro esto hasta que el albino levantara el puño en su dirección y le mostrara lo que contenía.

Un mechón de su cabello…

Cuando reacciono esta ya se encontraba en camino a conectar un puñetazo directo a la cara de Jaune mientras que este también empezaba a avanzar en su dirección para recibirla.

Cuando al fin se encontraban uno frente al otro Yang lanzo un derechazo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban de su aun activa semblanza. Para su sorpresa el albino en lugar de responder con su propio puño simplemente se movió a un lado dejando pasar el puño y tomando su muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras tomaba su chaqueta con la derecha.

"¡Lo siento!" Jaune sintió la necesidad de disculparse ya que, aunque quería ganar no se sentía bien por tocar esa parte de su amiga. Así que con un gran sonrojo y tirando con fuerza el albino dio media vuelta arrojando sobre su hombro a la rubia y azotándola en el suelo con toda la fuerza acumulada de Yang al lanzarse más la suya.

En el suelo de la arena aparecieron pequeñas fisuras por la fuerza del impacto de la rubia en el piso. El albino sin soltar el brazo de la rubia dirigió rápidamente su mirada a la pantalla sobre sus cabezas para ver el nivel de aura de su compañera. Para su desgracia este aún se mantenía sobre el 15 con un sólido 18%.

Así que antes de que la rubia pudiera recuperarse del golpe este lanzo sus piernas alrededor del brazo de Yang mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas, así aprisionando el brazo de la boxeadora en una de las varias llaves que Pyrrha le había enseñado a hacer durante sus entrenamientos.

Así que tirando con fuerza se aseguro de que no pudiera liberarse además de causar el daño suficiente para que su aura pasara a la sección roja. Pero claro la rubia no iba a dejárselo fácil ya que esta también usando las fuerzas que le quedaban logro arrodillarse mientras se mantenía con el albino prensado sobre su brazo.

Tratando de liberarse la rubia uso su otro brazo para tratar de apartar las piernas de ella, pero el albino estaba demostrando tener una fuerza física mucho mayor de la que recordaba. Después de forcejear por unos segundos la rubia logro quitarse una pierna de encima pero el albino respondió a esto usando esa misma pierna para patear a la rubia directamente en a cara de forma repetida.

Por supuesto la rubia respondió a esto lanzando sus propios golpeas contra el estomago de Jaune. Continuaron de esta forma hasta que la profesora se vio en la necesidad de separarlos.

"¡Eh dicho que se acabó! Sepárense ambos." Grito la Profesora Goodwitch Mientras usaba su semblanza para mantenerlos alejados uno del otro.

Al ver esto los dos jóvenes se congelarán por un momento, al parecer estaban tan metidos en a pelea que se dejaron llevar un poco al final.

Al ver que ambos alumnos al fin entraban en razón la bruja rubia los dejo ir al fin mientras se ubicaba nuevamente en el centro de la arena para anunciar el resultado de la pelea, al ambos estar tan enfrascados en golpear al otro y tener tan poca aura no se habían dado cuenta de quien había sido el primero en llegar a rojo.

Ambos se dieron una ultima mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su profesora para escuchar el veredicto.

"Muy bien, tal vez muchos de los espectadores ya sepan el resultado de la pelea por estar atentos al medidor sobre nuestras cabezas, pero para aquellos que se dejaron llevar viendo ese… intercambio." Muchos en las gradas parecían estar apenados por ser notados por la profesora. "Y no sepan el resultado se los dejare claro, el ganador es… ¡El joven Jaune Arc!" Exclamo.

"¡SIII!" Pudo escucharse desde las gradas a cierta pelirroja.

Mientras tanto Jaune se encontraba estático. Lo logro… ¡realmente lo logro! No se lo podía creer, por fin todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en su entrenamiento había rendido frutos, no solo había pasado su prueba para volver con sus amigos, sino que también le había ganado a una de las estudiantes que se encontraban en el top 5 de la clase de combate. Realmente era algo difícil de creer aun después de haberlo hecho.

Un ligero golpe en el hombro lo saco de su ensoñación para voltear a ver a su compañera rubia la cual le ofrecía una gran sonrisa mientras le señalaba a las gradas detrás de ella. Al ver a donde apuntaba pudo ver como todos sus amigos celebraban su pase, incluso el estoico de Ren se había levantado de su asiento mientras aplaudía a sus esfuerzos igual que Blake, Ruby y Nora se encontraban saltando y gritando su nombre junto con una sonrojada Pyrrha, incluso Weiss se hallaba dando ligeros aplausos de felicitación mientras se mantenía en su asiento.

Algunos alumnos de otras academias también se podían ver dando su apoyo al albino con fuertes aplausos de felicitación.

Al regresar su mirada a su maestra esta le ofreció una sonrisa con un asentimiento. "Felicidades Sr. Arc, por una victoria bien merecida."

Jaune solo pudo sonreír con lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Después de recibir algunas palabras mas de la Profesora, ambos jóvenes se retiraron a los vestidores a cambiarse de vuelta a sus uniformes sin embargo antes de que estos tomaran corredores diferentes cada uno para llegar a su vestidor correspondiente la rubia tomo al albino por el hombro.

"Oye Jaune… yo solo quería, bueno ya sabes. Disculparme por lo que paso, tu sabes al inicio de la pelea." La rubia que ahora se encontraba frente a el ciertamente no parecía ser la rubia que había conocido en la iniciación, esa rubia llena de confianza que parecía gritar al mundo ¡ahí voy! Ahora se encontraba desviando la mirada con claras señas de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Algo que Jaune nunca imagino llegar a ver en su vida.

"Yang… no puedo decirte que lo que hiciste no me molesto, pero lo importante es que enmendaste tu error, además no puedo enojarme si lo que hacías era por mi bien ¿cierto?" Dijo Jaune con una sonrisa a la rubia.

Esta simplemente lo miro por unos momentos para luego empezar a reír confundiendo al peliblanco en el proceso.

"Jajajaja por supuesto, aun después de todo siendo el caballero. Realmente eres un chico único ¿no es así?"

El peliblanco solo pudo rascar su nuca con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por la pena causada por su compañera. "Si bueno, eso es lo que intento ya sabes… por la armadura y eso…"

Esto simplemente causo mas risas de la rubia. "Por supuesto. Pero bueno, eso significa que no hay problema entre nosotros ¿cierto?" Menciono mientras extendía su mano al albino.

"Por supuesto que no, somos amigos Yang" Le contesto mientras estrechaba su mano. Realmente iba a extrañarlos a todos cuando todo esto llegara a su fin.

Así con una última sonrisa y pidiéndole que la esperara si terminaba antes que ella, ambos jóvenes se despidieron para irse a dar una ducha y cambiarse a sus uniformes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Una pelea interesante ciertamente" Menciono cierta pelinegra.

"Mee no fue para tanto"

"Lo fue si tienes en cuenta que el tal Arc lleva un tiempo en coma después de un viaje que salió mal" Le reclamo una joven morena con cabello color menta a su compañero.

Exacto… Agrégalo a la listo Emerald"

"¡Enseguida Cinder!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"¡Eso fue Genial!, ¿¡viste como nuestro intrépido líder le dio la vuelta a la pelea con ese movimiento que le enseñaste Pyr-pyr!? ¡Fue asombroso!" Exclamaba la peli naranja mientras esperaban a sus compañeros al lado de la entrada del aula.

"¡OH sí que lo fue! Incluso sin tener su arma a la mano pudo ganarle a Yang, ¡eso sí que es genial!" Exclamaba la más joven del grupo

Mientras la pelirroja asentía a las palabras de sus excitadas compañeras no podía evitar escuchar las conversaciones de algunos de los estudiantes que se retiraban del salón.

"Eh no esperaba que Arc tuviera las bolas para hacer eso"

"Ni yo, creí que sería una victoria fácil para Xiao Long, pero al parecer me equivoque"

"Y que lo digan, perdí la apuesta que hice con Rea"

"Ese tal Arc, había escuchado que era un perdedor, pero no me pareció de esa forma"

"Lo sé, ¡fue genial como hizo esa llave contra la rubia esa!"

"Jajajaja Parece que a alguien le gustan caballeros en blanca armadura ¿eh Nébula?"

"¡Oh cierra el pico Dew!" Le susurro la joven a su compañera con un sonrojo.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sobre todo poner su interés en esa ultima conversación, sino se equivocaba esas chicas eran estudiantes de la academia Shade que habían venido para el torneo de Vytal.

Al parecer las cosas se pondrían mas complicadas de lo que creyó.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oí de Goodwitch que pasaste su prueba, felicidades Jaune." Menciono la joven enfermera de Beacon al joven albino mientras examinaba varias pantallas con líneas y graficas que Jaune no lograba entender.

Después de haberse dado de alta en la enfermería había continuado yendo cada tercer día para cumplir con su palabra de ayudar a estudiar lo que le pasaba, no había mucho problema con su equipo ya que les había dicho que eran solo visitas de rutina para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden con su cuerpo.

Azure, como había aprendido que se llamaba la joven enfermera después de sus repetidas visitas para revisión, aparto su vista de las pantallas para empezar a tomar algunas notas en su scroll. Jaune mientras tanto se encontraba sentado en una silla con el pecho descubierto y varios cables conectados a partes de su cuerpo con una mirada de aburrimiento. Después de haber venido ya más de cinco veces para estar en esta misma posición haciendo exactamente lo mismo se había empezado a hacer monótono para él.

"Si bueno, no fue fácil, pero me alegro de por fin poder estar con mis amigos de nuevo." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto" Menciono la pelinegra con una sonrisa. "Podrías tratar de enfocar tu aura en tu puño izquierdo por favor." Pidió.

Haciendo caso a la indicación de la ojiazul cerrando los ojos se enfoco en su mano izquierda haciendo que esta empezara a brillar levemente. Jaune no era muy bueno en lo relacionado con el aura, después de todo el concepto seguía siendo bastante nuevo para él, pero de algo que si había notado con su aura es que esta parecía brillar con más intensidad que la de sus compañeros, ya había visto a sus compañeros haciendo cosas similares con sus auras y si tenia que comparar la suya brillaba mucho mas que la de los demás.

Al hacer esto vio como a Azure se le iluminaba la mirada mientras veía las pantallas. "Lo descubrí…"

Jaune la miro integrado.

"Lo descubrí, Jaune. ¡Por fin lo descubrí!" Decía esto mientras lo tomaba de las manos levantándolo de su silla y haciéndolo bailar junto a ella por toda su oficina.

Por supuesto que Jaune no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con la joven azabache pero no podía interrumpirla ya que la felicidad de esta era bastante contagiosa por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente y seguir bailando con ella.

Después de algunos momentos más de baile en el que Jaune había decidido seguir a la azabache con sus propios pasos, ambos por fin se detuvieron cuando la pelinegra lanzo al peliblanco con un giro para que este callera con gracia sentado en la silla.

"Ja-JA ¡eres bastante bueno bailando!, ¿te lo habían dicho?"

"Si bueno mis hermanas se encargaron de que fuera bueno en bastantes cosas… claro obviando el combate." Contesto el albino, pero quiso rápidamente volver al tema a mano. "¿Qué fue lo que descubrió?"

"¡Oh si!, claro. Descubrí el porque de tu condición, el porque lograste sobrevivir hasta el día de hoy" Exclamo la enfermera con una expresión alegre. "O bueno… al menos es la teoría que más sentido tiene según los datos adquiridos." Agrego con una sonrisa más pequeña esta vez.

Como no estarlo, hasta ahora hasta donde él sabia no había habido ningún avance con respecto a la información obtenida sobre su estado por lo que, aunque fuera una teoría estaba mas que dispuesto a concederse un pequeño momento para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Todo parecía empezar a mejorar poco a poco en su vida.

"¿En serio?, ¿Qué es?, ¿cómo?" La impaciencia por escuchar algo de información sobre su condición se podía escuchar en su voz.

"Jajaja Tranquilo jovencito" Dijo divertida. "Nadie me llevara a ningún lado, no tienes que ser impaciente."

El albino rápidamente se relajó, ella tenía razón en eso. Impacientarse no lo ayudaría en nada.

"Bien entonces, ¿cómo empezar?" Azure se tocó el mentón mientras pensaba. "Oh bien. Lo primero, felicidades porque creo que acabamos de descubrir tu Semblanza."

Esto claramente sorprendió a el joven medio desnudo debido a que su semblanza era un tema que había estado evitando en sus entrenamientos resientes, ya que simplemente no veía la forma de ¿Desbloquearla?, ¿Obtenerla? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cual era el termino correcto para referirse a eso.

Al ver que el joven se encontraba en un gran estado de sorpresa decidió seguir con su explicación.

"Y la descubriste en un buen momento eso te lo puedo decir ya que creo que eso fue lo que salvo tu vida." Tratando de profundizar más, la enfermera continuo antes de que Jaune pudiera salir de su shock inicial. "Según la información que eh logrado acumular con los últimos estudios, tu Semblanza fue la responsable de que la infección no se propagara más de lo que normalmente haría"

"¡Espere-Espere!, por favor trate de explicar mas lento porque no estoy entendiendo nada." Pidió el albino.

"¡Oh!, Claro, lo siento… Bueno para empezar será mejor que explique cual es tu semblanza" Trato de explicar esta vez mas tranquilamente. "Tu Semblanza es _Amplificación de Aura,_ esta te permite transferir tu propia aura en otras personas para amplificar sus habilidades tanto físicas como las de sus semblanzas, ¿me sigues?" Al ver el asentimiento del joven continuo. "Sin embargo esto no es lo que te salvo, si no algo que podría decirse es un efecto secundario de tu semblanza" Al ver la confusión en la cara del albino trato de elaborar más. "Hablo de tus grandes reservas de aura."

Al escuchar esto el joven estudiante recordó la iniciación, cuando Pyrrha le ayudo a desbloquear su aura esta le había dicho que sus reservas eran bastante grandes. Al parecer no lo había dicho solo para animarlo.

"Pero espere, ¿cómo es que tener mucha aura me ayudo?" Pregunto el joven con duda.

"Pues bueno, para empezar, debes entender que el aura cuando activa se encarga de regenerar el cuerpo a una velocidad mayor que la de una persona normal, eso es lo que nos diferencia de la gente común. Lo que hace este Grimm si recuerdas nuestras anteriores charlas es que no ignora el aura por completo, al menos no después de entrar al tu cuerpo. Al principio se creía que ignoraba por completo el aura de los cazadores, pero con unos estudios más recientes se describió que solo ignora el aura al momento de atacar, una vez dentro de tu cuerpo tu aura empieza a luchar una vez mas para tratar de expulsarlo de tu cuerpo. Lo normal es que el cuerpo humano pierda contra el Grimm, pero tu caso es especial." Le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con una sonrisa. "¡Gracias no solo a tus grandes cantidades de aura además de tu semblanza que te ayudo a amplificarla fuiste capaz de luchar contra e Grimm y mantenerlo a raya!"

Bueno… eso explicaba eso. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios.

Al parecer al fin y al cabo si que fue suerte lo que le permitió seguir con vida, aunque fuera por un poco mas de tiempo. Aún seguía la duda de hasta que extremos se podría alargar su vida, pero prefería dejar esa duda para después, al fin y al cabo, este era el primer avance que habían logrado en su situación y no quería arruinar el momento.

Hey, pero viendo el lado bueno, ¡ahora sabia cuál era su semblanza! Eso si que era un buen avance para él. Ahora podría iniciar a practicar con ella para ayudar a sus amigos… claro cuando aprendiera a activarla si quiera.

Después de unas ultimas revisiones generales, Azure por fin lo dejo retirarse por el día. Jaune no tenia ninguna otra cosa que hacer hoy ya que era su día libre de entrenamiento además de ser un fin de semana por lo que no tenia nada más que hacer además de relajarse y disfrutar de las buenas nuevas.

Se sentía bastante relajado después de las noticias por lo que le parecía apropiado el tener una pequeña celebración por si mismo. Después de todo no podía simplemente llegar con sus amigos y decirles las noticias, además seria sospechoso que así de la nada él quisiera celebrar nada.

Así que decidiendo que sería mejor tener una pequeña fiesta por si mismo puso rumbo hacia los puertos de Beacon con rumbo a Vale. Tenia un buen lugar en mente para su pequeña celebración.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuvo en Vale, sobre todo en el área "fiestera" de la ciudad. La ultima vez que vino a este lugar había sido para recoger los papeles que le dieron acceso a Beacon, esa vez se sorprendió al ver el estado del lugar después de todo parecía que un huracán había arrasado el establecimiento dejando todo destruido.

La ultima vez no había tenido mucho tiempo para apreciar el lugar ya que casi en cuanto llego el dueño lo había echado del lugar después de darle sus papeles y recibir su dinero, pero ahora que volvía al fin podía notar el gran tamaño del club, al igual que noto como ahora había un montón de estructuras de cristal llenas de agua que no había antes, al menos no el agua ya que la ultima vez si que noto los pedazos de vidrio sobre la pista de baile.

Jaune supuso que el club se había sometido a varios cambios debido a las remodelaciones así que seguramente lo que estaba ante sus ojos no era en nada parecido a lo que solía ser en un pasado, aunque claro la barra de cristal parecía no haber cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo al igual que el lugar del DJ que se encontraba en lo alto por sobre la pista de baile.

Parece que Jaune había llegado un poco temprano al lugar ya que en este solo se encontraban un par de grupos de chicos en algunas mesas separadas charlando, pudo reconocer a algunos chicos de Beacon a los cuales saludo al pasar en su camino a la barra.

Al llegar tomo asiento en un extremo de esta misma y espero a que el bar tender se acercara para tomar su pedido mientras observaba una pequeña carta que se encontraba sobre la barra donde se describían las bebidas que estaban a la venta.

Después de una pequeña espera pudo ver como un enorme hombre se acercaba a el desde el otro lado de la barra, dedujo por su atuendo que el era el bar tender, también noto que el hombre era el mismo que le había vendido los papeles la última vez, Junior era su nombre según recordaba.

"¡Eh Junior!, bueno verte de nuevo" Saludo el peliblanco.

El adulto al verlo solo pudo poner una cara de confusión. "eh… lo siento chico, pero no tengo idea de quién eres"

El peliblanco solo pudo soltar una pequeña risa. No era la primera vez que alguien no lo reconocía desde su despertar del coma y estaba seguro de que no sería la última.

"Jeje… Si, no me sorprende solo nos conocimos por unos momentos hace ya meses e incluso en esa ocasión me veía muy diferente a como lo hago ahora" Explico. "¿A cuantos chicos les vendes papeles para entrar a Beacon?"

"Te sorprenderías" Contesto con una pequeña risa. "Pero si, se quién eres. ¿Conque una nueva imagen eh, chico? Supongo que te debe de estar yendo bastante bien si tienes tiempo para cosas como esas."

"Jajaja Pues te sorprenderías" Contesto. "Por ahora voy bien, de echo estoy aquí para tener una pequeña celebración por haber recibido buenas noticias"

"Eso es bueno, la gente suele gastar mas cuando son ocasiones especiales" Se recargo en la barra. "Entonces, ¿Qué te traigo?"

"Planeo que sea una noche larga así que empecemos con algo tranquilo, ¿qué tal una cerveza atlesiana?"

"¡Fiuu! ¿tirando la casa por la ventana no?" Menciono con una sonrisa. "Parece que tenemos a un pequeño niño rico eh"

"Jaja Ni de cercas" Negó el peliblanco. No es que fuera rico pero sus padres no habían dejado de depositar dinero en su cuenta cada semana desde que estaba en coma, por lo que al no poder usarlo se había acumulado, así que tenia mas que de sobra por ahora.

"Je, en seguida te la traigo"

Mientras lo veía alejarse para traer su pedido el joven caballero giro su silla para poder ver mejor el club, pudo apreciar como la pista de baile empezaba a tener un par de ocupantes ya. Considero unírseles por un segundo, pero decidió que seria mejor primero entonarse un poco antes de unirse a la fiesta, así cuando fuera a la pista esta se encontraría con más ocupantes.

Pudo notar como sus compañeros estudiantes seguían en su mesa brindando por algún motivo que no podía sabe. A su izquierda noto a un par de chicas pelinegras que parecían estar listas para la fiesta por sus atuendos, una portaba un vestido blanco con toques de cian en algunos lugares, un prendedor de pelo también blanco en forma de flor además de una especie de bufanda hecha de plumas con un toque de color rojo, su vestido parecía tener unas especies de "alas" en la parte baja de su espalda junto con botas de tacón color blanco en las que pudo notar un par de cuchillas incluidas en ellas. La otra chica igual en apariencia física excepto por su cabello el cual se podía apreciar más corto que la que dedujo era su hermana, portaba un vestido similar en apariencia pero con un color completamente diferente, este era de un tono rojo sangre con detalles negros en los bolados del vestido, botas que combinaban y que contrario a su hermana parecían botas de verdad, un prendedor de cabello en forma de una pluma roja, una bufanda negra menos llamativa que la de su hermana, en su cintura pudo notar un par de garras.

Ambas chicas se encontraban algo mas apartadas de las demás personas del club además de encontrarse armadas, por lo que quiso suponer que serían estudiantes de alguna de las otras academias que estaban aquí para el torneo y que como el querían pasar un buen rato de fiesta. La chica de rojo se encontraba concentrada en su scroll mientras que la de blanco parecía estar mirando todo el club, como si buscara a alguien.

" _Tal vez están esperando a sus compañeros de equipo…"_

Junior interrumpió sus pensamientos al poner su cerveza frente a él. "Aquí tienes, ¡una cerveza atlesiana bien fría!" Le menciono para luego alejarse a atender a los otros clientes.

Jaune decidió dejar sus observaciones por ahora para concentrarse en su bebida así que tomando un gran trago pudo por fin relajarse. Después de mucho tiempo por fin se sentía relajado, nada como una buena cerveza para olvidarse de los problemas de la vida.

"¡Eh Junior!" Llamo su atención. "¡Que estas no paren de venir!" Junior solo sonrió con un asentimiento.

Melanie Malachite se consideraba a si misma una persona exótica y estaba orgullosa de ella misma por esto mismo, se sentía tan orgullosa de echo que la sola idea de tener una relación con alguien que fuera menos única que ella le parecía lo más repulsivo. Por esta razón creía que con la época del festival a la vuelta de la esquina podría encontrar algún buen candidato para honrarlo con su presencia. Por desgracia para ella parecía que ni siquiera los estudiantes de otros reinos llegaban a cumplir con su nivel. Ciertamente llegaban a haber algunos que llamaban su atención, pero eso no era suficiente, su pareja ideal debía de llamar la atención de todos aquellos a su alrededor para que así cuando estuvieran ambos no hubiera forma de que la gente apartara la mirada de ellos. Era por estas razones que se encontraba inspeccionando el club, en busca de alguien digno de su sola presencia.

"Mira Mel, obtuve esa aplicación que te interesaba" Su hermana interrumpió su búsqueda mientras le ponía el scroll en la cara para que viera su nueva obtención.

"Creí que era una aplicación exclusiva de Mistral"

"Si bueno, cambiar una dirección IP no es muy complicado"

"¿Una qué?"

"Si te explico me escucharías?"

"…"

Al no recibir respuesta Miltia volvió su vista a su hermana para ver como esta había vuelto a su insaciable búsqueda de un culo que considerara digno. Al menos así es como Miltia se lo explicaba a Junior siempre que preguntaba. Así que rodando los ojos Miltia decidió probar la nueva app que consistía en una mejora para la cámara que hacia que captara mas luz en la oscuridad además de mejorar todas las capacidades de la cámara de un scroll convencional.

Al estar probando un filtro de luz negra para ver cómo se vería su vestido y el de su hermana si es que a Junior se le ocurría poner luces de ese tipo. Mientras veía a través de su cámara pudo notar un punto destellante en esta lo cual la confundió bastante, ¿alguien se había puesto pintura blanca en todo el cuerpo?, aun era muy temprano para que los chicos llevaran la fiesta tan lejos así que eso quedaba descartado. Descartando la cámara y usando sus ojos para ver que sucedía pudo notar como en la barra se encontraba un chico tomando mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con Junior el cual por fin lo veía con una sonrisa después de bastante tiempo, pero eso no era tan raro, después de todo Junior podía ser un gruñón a veces, pero tenía sus momentos. Pero olvidándose de su tutor, Miltia enfoco su vista en el joven, mas en especifico en su apariencia, sobre todo en su color de piel ya que este era casi similar al de una hoja de papel, también su cabello parecía tener un tono de color similar al de su piel lo cual ciertamente era lago que llamaba la atención aunque este se encontrara en la esquina mas alejada de la barra, le sorprendía que su hermana no lo hubiera mencionado antes.

El chico ciertamente destacaba gracias a su piel y cabello, su ropa no era nada del otro mundo ya que solo tenia una vieja sudadera negra con unos viejos jeans y unos tennis negros. Nada demasiado llamativo realmente, tal vez por eso es que su hermana no había puesto sus garras en él.

Desde su posición podía escuchar como este reía al escuchar una de las muchas historias de bar de Junior, vio cómo se encorvará hacia atrás con una gran sonrisa, bueno… era un poco lindo…

Pero dejando eso de lado giro para volver a tratar de hablarle a su hermana sobre la App, pero está ya no se encontraba a su lado. Curiosa trato de buscarla en la pista de baile entre el grupo de chicos que ya se encontraba ahí disfrutando la noche, pero no tuvo suerte. Después de algunos momentos mas de buscar a su hermana con la mirada pudo localizarla a mitad de camino para con el chico pálido.

Al parecer su hermana hasta ahora lo notaba.

Sin mucho más que agregar decidió seguirla para que no causara problemas, después de todo con tantos estudiantes de Beacon y otras academias se tenía que asegurar de que nada como la ultima vez sucediera, el club acababa de ser remodelado así que lo ultimo que necesitaban era que otro estúpido estudiante decidiera destruirlo de nuevo.

Jaune ciertamente estaba pasando un buen rato, no se esperaba que el bar ténder, del cual ahora sabia era llamado "Junior", fuera a ser tan divertido, con tantas historias diferentes que compartir no había forma de que alguien resultara aburrido al hablar con el hombre.

"Entonces le dije: ¡no hay forma de que te consiga una licencia de conducir niño!, nadie te creería. Quiero decir, el chico media unos que… ¿1.60?, ni siquiera un policía ciego le creería." Contaba el adulto mientras Jaune golpeaba la barra a causa de la risa que le causaba la historia.

Junior mientras tanto también se encontraba disfrutando de la compañía del chico. Hace mucho que alguien se daba el tiempo de escuchar sus historias, después de todo las gemelas ya estaban más que hartas de siempre escucharlo hablar después de tantos años.

Hablando del rey de roma, pudo ver como Melanie se acercaba con una sonrisa a espaldas de su joven acompañante. Reconocía esa sonrisa y solo pudo sentir pena por el joven aspirante a Cazador frente a él. Así que inventando una rápida excusa paso a retirarse de escena para dejar a los jóvenes vivir su juventud.

"Hey lindura, ¿no es un poco temprano para beber? O es que acaso ¿eres del tipo fiestero?" Jaune escucho a sus espaldas.

"¿Eh?" Fue lo único coherente que pudo llegar a salir de sus labios al ver como la hermosa chica pelinegra tomaba el asiento a su lado, pero bueno, nadie podía culparlo, nunca en su vida alguien se había referido a él con el termino de "lindura", ¡mucho menos una chica así de linda! Así que era entendible que se quedara estupefacto.

"¡Eh mira! justo como te gustan, exóticos… y descerebrados" menciono con una mirada plana una segunda chica, la cual tomo el lado contrario al de la anterior para rodearlo.

"ignórala, solo esta celosa por no haberte visto primero" Menciono con un guiño la primera chica mientras que la segunda solo rodaba los ojos ante la actitud de su, Juane suponía, hermana.

"Jejeje si bueno, esto es como… una pequeña celebración." Al verse acorralado sin una respuesta muy clara para la situación actual Jaune decidió que lo mejor seria simplemente responder a la pregunta antes hecha.

"¡Uh! ¿en serio? Y ¿podemos saber que es lo que celebras querido? Tal vez podamos unirnos a ti" Menciono la chica en rojo, susurrando la ultima parte en su oído a una distancia peligrosamente cercana.

"Eh pues… bueno."

"Oh vamos ahora si que estoy curiosa por saber"

"No se detendrá, será mejor que se lo digas antes de que te lo saque a la fuerza"

¿Sería buena idea decírselo?, es decir, llevaba ya meses mintiéndoles a sus amigos sobre su condición, guardándoselo dentro, sin poder compartir todos los sentimientos que se encontraban atrapados en su interior. Y aquí estaba esta chica a la que no conocía, que parecía tener un interés en él. Tal vez compartir un poco no hiciera daño…

"Je bueno, es una larga historia…"

"Oh tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes." Menciono mientras le hacia una seña a unos de los bar tender que tomo el lugar de Junior en la barra para que le trajera a ella y su hermana un par de vasos con un liquido que no supo identificar.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto intrigado al ver el líquido.

"Oh ¿esto? Es una bebida originaria de Vacuo, bastante fuerte, pero muuuy buena." Menciono mientras daba un pequeño sorbo. "Lo llaman Megalodon"

"Uh ¡suena genial!"

"Mmm ¿qué tal esto? Tu nos cuentas tu historia y nosotras…" Menciono mientras señalaba a su hermana y a ella misma. "Te mostramos unas cuantas nuevas bebidas que estoy segura de que te encantaran." Le guiño.

Con una pequeña risa contesto. "Me parece una gran idea" Mientras daba una sonrisa sincera.

" _Hmnp… pues si es un poco lindo_ " Pensó Miltia mientras cubría su rostro con su bebida.

Este era el comienzo de una interesante noche…


End file.
